Ice Ice Baby
by Kosima82
Summary: Set after S2E6 and the kiss between Alex and Maggie. After pushing Alex away, Maggie is forced to re-evaluate her feelings when Alex is injured in an alien attack... [Sanvers fic.]
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: So I started writing this after watching the supergirl episode where Maggie pushes Alex away after their first kiss S2E06. It was meant to be a one shot but the words kept coming... so this has turned into a multi-chapter fic! I will be posting frequently as I have a large part of the story already mapped out, I hope you all enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Alex ducked behind the dumpster beside her in the alleyway, narrowly missing the ball of raging ice heading in her direction. It exploded against the metal, ice shards imbedding themselves within the tough shell. Alex popped her head up again and shot a few rounds of her pistol off at the alien she had been sent to apprehend. She ducked quickly again as the alien responded with another blast, seemingly unharmed by the bullets sent its way. The second frozen missile penetrated the dumpster even further; Alex only saved by the fact that it was full of trash which had slowed the deadly blades down. It wouldn't take another beating; she needed to find more cover.

"Supergirl where are you?! I have agents down!" She spoke into her comms, still crouched behind the dumpster, the bodies of three other agents were scattered throughout the alley, having already fallen to the alien's earlier attacks, she wasn't sure if they still lived, but all their hopes now rested on supergirl.

"I'm on my way, hang on!" Supergirl replied, the rush of air Alex heard in the background indicating her sister was currently airborne.

"Danvers! Over here!" Alex looked up as she heard her name called. Detective Sawyer was hidden inside a doorway opening in the alleyway wall, and was beckoning her over. She had obviously seen the agent's cover was about to collapse. "I'll cover you!"

Alex nodded, took a breath and sprinted across the alleyway towards Maggie as the detective fired her weapon at the aggressor. She heard a roar behind her as the alien saw its prey escaping. Alex dived into the opening as it shot off another torrent of ice in her direction. She fell into Maggie in a tumble of limbs, crying out in pain as she felt the tail end of the alien's attack burn at her back as they fell to the floor.

She hadn't been in such close proximity with the detective since that fateful day when she had finally plucked up the courage to kiss her. She had been trying to avoid the woman ever since she had rejected Alex's advances, claiming Alex was just too new to this world, 'too new off the boat' for her to get involved with. Alex had been devastated, it had been life changing for her to realise who she truly was, and to be rejected the first time she expressed those feelings that she now finally understood had been too much. She hadn't left her apartment for days after the 'incident' only going back to work after her sister had flown in through her window to beat down the walls she had raised back up again. If it hadn't been for Kara she didn't think she would ever have found the strength to get back up off that couch.

For now though, all that was running through Alex's mind was the searing pain in her back, followed shortly by blackness.

Maggie caught Alex in her arms, falling with her as the agent fell into unconsciousness.

"Danvers! Danvers! Talk to me!" Maggie yelled. She panicked as she saw the ice covering Alex's back; she wrapped her jacket around her arm and brushed as much of the frost away as she could. She felt for the brunette's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the faint rhythm.

She flinched as she heard the icy beast fire off more attacks, getting closer as it met no resistance and grew in confidence. Maggie quickly untangled herself from Alex and laid her down behind her. She reloaded her weapon and stood in front of the brunette she had come to care about, prepared to defend her to the last. She heard the alien get closer and closer until she could feel the cold air emanating from its exterior. Another blast got close enough to freeze the strands of her hair which had fallen loose from her ponytail. Maggie took a deep breath, in that moment deciding that she would rather face death head on and fighting rather than wait for it to come to her. She jumped out, firing her weapon as she did so and finally seeing the entirety of their foe.

It was humanoid in shape but over 7 feet tall. Blue in colour, but Maggie couldn't quite tell if its skin was made of ice or just incredibly cold. Its face was strangely elongated, lidless black eyes locked on Maggie as it raised one long arm, sinews and muscles rippling just under the surface of that strange blue skin. Time slowed down for Maggie, she saw a bright light grow within the alien's chest, expanding outwards and filtering down into the outstretched arm, veins glowing, it was charging! She unloaded her gun point blank into the thing's chest, but the hard skin didn't even scratch. She kept her finger on the trigger but the gun just clicked on empty. It smiled, showing perfect ice blue teeth, with far more canines in its mouth than a human would possess. She threw the gun in its face, causing it to lose focus for a second as she grabbed a nearby metal bin lid and a piece of pipe (which had been broken off in an earlier blast) and lifted them up into a defensive position. She started edging to the side, hoping to draw its attention away from where Alex's prone body lay. To her relief the alien turned with her, its outstretched arm remaining aimed in her direction, getting brighter and brighter. Maggie braced one foot behind her, preparing for the oncoming blast; she heard a great whooshing sound and closed her eyes, wishing she had had just a moment more with Alex.

After a second or two she cracked one eye open, thinking it was taking entirely too long for this hulked out alien to kill her. In front of her, locking arms with the alien was Supergirl! Maggie sighed with relief, extremely thankful to see the caped wonder girl.

"Get Alex and get out of here!" Supergirl yelled over her shoulder, using all her considerable strength just to hold the beast in place.

Sawyer didn't need to be told twice, she dropped her improvised weapons and ran straight back to Alex. The agent was breathing but still unconscious. Sawyer briefly questioned whether moving Alex might make things worse, but dismissed the thought when she heard the beast roar. She quickly hoisted Alex across her back in a fireman's lift, the shorter girl showing a surprising hidden strength.

The doorway was the back entrance to the next door Chinese restaurant. Sawyer walked as fast as she could through the crowded kitchen with Alex's dead weight over her shoulders, yelling at people to run as she went.

"Alien attack, get out! Run!" Everyone was running out ahead of her as she pushed herself on, still carrying Alex until she made it outside. She laid the agent down on her side, trying to avoid injuring Alex's back any further. She crouched next to her prone body and picked up the hi-tech comms mic tucked into Alex's ear.

"Anyone there?"

"Who is this? Agent Danvers?"

"Agent Danvers is injured and unconscious, Supergirl is battling the alien, but I'm not sure how long she can hold it. We need immediate extraction."

"Help is on the way, who is this?"

"Detective Sawyer of the NCPD. We're on the sidewalk outside Wok-a-Holic, please hurry"

"Hold on, someone will be there soon"

Maggie clipped the mic back onto Alex's shirt. She tucked a stray strand of her behind Alex's ear and found her hand tracing the outline of her jaw. She thought back to the night Alex had kissed her, it wasn't like she hadn't seen it coming, they had been flirting for weeks before Alex had realised she might be gay and she had told herself she was just helping a friend when she encouraged her to be honest with her sister.

She had been so happy when Alex had bounded into that bar to tell her that she had finally come out to Kara, she had been beaming from ear to ear, thanking Maggie for her help. That was when she kissed the detective. Shocked, Maggie had kissed her back, surprised but excited by the soft touch of the agent's lips. She broke it off first though, doubts immediately entering her mind. She had been hurt before by girls who had come out to her, only to break her heart later by saying she had been just an experiment to them, that yeah they'd had fun… the sex was great… but their ex-boyfriend was back in town and they wanted to try and fix things with him, or some other lame arse excuse. Maggie didn't want that to happen with Alex, so she'd thought she would try and let Alex explore her new sexuality elsewhere. Maybe she should have handled it better but she had just panicked with the kiss, trying to protect her heart from yet more damage. She liked Alex, thought they could be more than friends, but she was terrified of starting something that Alex might soon run away from. She didn't think her heart could take that kind of punishment.

But the look on Alex's face as she pushed her away, it was like she had just shot her puppy. And when she had made her excuses and had run out of the bar, Maggie's heart fell just a little more. But she told herself it was for the best, she didn't want to be anyone else's coming out relationship. And so she had given Alex her space, tried to lose herself in her work. But the call out she had received today of an ice alien had lead her straight back into Alex's life. And seeing her hurt like this, fearing that neither of them would live to see tomorrow had given her a jolt. She needed to take a chance on Alex, she couldn't waste any more time, both of their jobs had dangers, with neither of them knowing if the next case would be their last. The only problem was... did Alex still want her?


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! It is true that feedback spurs us all on! This is chapter two, I'm aiming to publish a new chapter each night so fingers crossed I make my goal. Thanks again everyone, and once again I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _Alex was dreaming… She was fighting Cadmus… It was a firefight. She ducked behind a statue of Supergirl and checked her gun, she was almost empty, where was everyone?! Red and green bullets zipped overhead, Kryptonite! She had to protect Kara, she peeked out behind the stone cape and there was Lillian Luthor, she was laughing wickedly and directing her hoard of aliens and soldiers towards Alex's hiding place. Alex fired off a few more shots, trying to conserve her ammo. She turned as she shot her weapon, only taking a second to aim and pull the trigger at each being that appeared: Livewire, Red Tornado and Parasite all fell to her attack. But as she turned for the last time she saw her father… But it wasn't him? But it was…_

 _His head was seamlessly blended onto the neck and body of a white Martian._

 _"Daddy..?" She whispered, lowering her gun as he advanced, the Martian legs taking such long strides but not seeming to get any closer._

 _"Alex, help me!" Her father shouted back, his voice faint as if from a distance. He paused in his sprint towards her as he reached a body curled up and broken on the floor and picked it up with his white Martian claws. Alex gasped as she realised it was Maggie, a tear rolled down her cheek but then Maggie's arm moved, she was alive!_

 _"Maggie!"_

 _"Alex?" He voice carried much further than it should have, almost as if she was whispering right in Alex's ear. Maggie was already badly wounded as her father's alien body picked her up and made as if to throw the broken detective violently against the wall._

 _"Noooo!" Alex screamed and fired her gun. The silver bullet hit her father square in the chest, he took a step back and then started to fall, a smile of relief on his lips as the life drained from his eyes. A cackling laughter suddenly sounded behind her, overwhelming her senses. She turned and found she was surrounded by towering forms of Lillian, Lena, Astra and M'gann, all laughing in a strange stilted way._

 _"Alex!" A voice cut through the noise… Maggie's voice. "Come on Danvers! Alex… You can't leave me… not now…"_

 _Alex knew that somehow, she had to get to Maggie. That everything would be ok if she could just reach the detective, but as she kept turning there was no way out, the four women just closed in on her, slowly cutting out the light and towering ever higher…_

In a whitewashed and clinical hospital room within a private wing in National City, Alex lay on a hospital bed. Flat on her stomach with her head turned to one side to allow easier breathing, her back was swathed in bandages and the whole room smelled strongly of antiseptic. She was hooked up to a number of machines whose steady beating was a comfort to the exhausted brunette slumped in a chair beside the bed. Maggie held Alex's left hand gently in her own as she rested her head on her own arm at Alex's side. She had insisted on going with Alex to the hospital when the ambulance arrived and hadn't left her side since. That had been 5 hours ago, Alex had been rushed into surgery where her vitals were stabilised and her horrific cold burns treated and bandaged. She had yet to awake from the anaesthetic, but Maggie had refused to leave until she knew Alex would be ok.

"Come on Danvers…" She whispered. "You can beat this…" Slowly the monotonous beeping and Alex's soft snoring lulled Maggie to sleep and she began to doze.

She awoke with a start, the beeping was louder and more erratic, lights were flashing… and Alex had stopped breathing!

"Help! Help me! She's stopped breathing!" Maggie started yelling, running to the door (ignoring the cramp in her calf from sitting still for too long) and shouted down the corridor. Nurses and Doctors rushed to the room, shooing Maggie to the side as they effectively assessed their patient and began resuscitation.

"Alex! Come on Danvers! You can't leave me… not now…" Tears began to fill Maggie's eyes. She looked up as a blonde woman rushed into the room.

"Alex! Alex!" She rushed to the bed only to be ushered into the same corner of the room as Maggie.

"What's wrong?! Please someone tell me!" She looked distraught. Maggie felt a pang of jealousy; the blonde was cute and obviously cared deeply for the agent. It looked like Alex had listened to her suggestion and started dating. Maggie's heart fell a little, but she still needed Alex to be ok, even if she had lost her chance to be with her as more than a friend.

Eventually the beeping machines evened out and the team surrounding the bed relaxed.

"She will be ok Miss Danvers" one nurse spoke to the blonde, putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She hugged the nurse.

"Yes, thank you." Maggie spoke to the nurse. She was elated; Alex was going to be OK! "When will she wake up?"

A doctor had heard her question and walked over.

"It shouldn't be too much longer now, her heart stopped for a minute there but we were able to jolt start it again. We will keep a close eye on her but the anaesthetic should wear off soon. She needs to rest however and limit her movements. Her back was badly burned and her body needs time to recover."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she stays still" the blonde confirmed, smiling and thankful that Alex would be OK.

The doctor nodded and left the room with the nurse shortly followed by the rest of the team after they had determined Alex's vitals were stable once more.

"Danvers?" Maggie posed the name as a question, only now realising that the cute blonde shared a name with Alex.

"Yep, I'm her sister, Kara" She said brightly, offering the detective a hand. "And you are?"

"Ah yes she's told me all about you! I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer, I'm a… friend of Alex's. She might have mentioned me?"

"Yea… she has…" Kara's grip suddenly grew more firm, almost to the point of painful before she abruptly dropped it and turned to where Alex lay.

Maggie felt both shame and relief. Alex wasn't dating the gorgeous blonde, but it looked like she had told her sister about what had happened between them and Kara felt (with good reason) anger at the detective for stomping on her sister's heart.

"I'm going to go and get a coffee, would you like some?" Maggie asked Kara. Now she knew Alex wouldn't be alone she really needed to stretch her legs and chug some caffeine.

"No I'm OK, you go, I'll stay here with her." Kara answered, her attention already fully devoted to her sister lying prone in front of her.

When Alex awoke, it was dark. She knew she was in a hospital because of the smell… cloying antiseptic mixed with cleaning fluids and alcoholic hand gel; a very distinctive aroma. Her head felt a little fuzzy, the dregs of a confusing dream lingered but as she tried to grasp at it, it disappeared completely. A faint red light was emanating from the machine next to her along with a faint beeping noise. She realised she was lying on her stomach and tried to raise her head. As her back twisted pain shot straight from her neck down her spine, spreading out like claws as it went. A moan escaped her lips and she collapsed back down, her breathing quickening as she tried to breathe through the agony.

"Alex?" A concerned voice whispered.

"Kara?" Alex's weak voice cut Kara's heart.

"Yea I'm here, I'm here Alex." Kara sat up from where she had been dozing in the chair next to the bed and grabbed Alex's hand.

"What happened? My back…"

"You were hit by an ice blast from the alien you were sent after, Winn has been calling him Mr. Freeze…" Alex grinned a little through the pain (now calming slightly) in her back.

"Why am I not dead? The other agents were down; did you get there in time..? Maggie! She was there, is she OK?!" Alex tried to move again and winced, Kara quickly encouraged her back down.

"You mustn't move, the doctors said your back has been badly burned, it needs time to heal." She said gently.

"Maggie was there… but she is OK!" Kara quickly reassured Alex as she saw the worry on her face.

"She carried you to safety after I showed up. Alex… She saved your life, she distracted the alien long enough for me to get there, she could have died… She didn't know I was on the way, and was stood over you with just a broken pipe and a trashcan lid. One crazy woman…" Kara was impressed with the detective, and it showed.

"She did…? Where is she now?"

"She came in with you, refused to leave your side until I got here and is currently snoring in that corner." Kara nodded her head into the corner of the room where Maggie lay wedged into an uncomfortable armchair, her feet folded under her and her jacket draped over the top.

Kara saw Alex's face scrunch up briefly and quickly asked "Are you in much pain? Do you need me to get the doctor?"

"No… I mean yea I'm in pain but I'll be OK, I think I just… I just… need to sleep." Alex said, starting to drift off even as she said it.

"Go on, sleep, I'll stay with you… we both will." Kara looked over at the sleeping detective thoughtfully, but Alex had already fallen asleep, dreams of the detective floating through her unconscious mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Hey guys, here's the 3rd installment (posted just in time for my self-imposed deadline!). Thank you all as always for the reviews, keep them coming! :P I'll see you all again tomorrow :D_

* * *

Alex spent the next week in the hospital regaining her strength. Each day involved a painful redressing of her burnt back to prevent infection, but, each day she also grew a little stronger and was eventually weaned off the morphine. By the end of the week she was discharged into Kara's care. She walked into Kara's apartment and sat gingerly on the sofa, making sure not to lean back. Kara followed, loaded up with all their bags but carrying them as if they weighed nothing, she dropped them on the floor and closed the door behind her.

"I'll get you set up in my room Alex, I'll take the sofa."

"Are you sure? It's your apartment; I don't want to kick you out of your bed as well." Alex said with a sad smile.

"It's OK! I'll be fine; you need the bed for your back. Anyway remember you're buying all the pot stickers whilst you're here!" Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister and Alex laughed, fully remembering the deal she had struck with the Kryptonian. She moved to get up from the couch and winced, freezing in place as her back spasmed.

"Alex!" Kara sped to her sister's side in a blur and steadied her.

"I'm OK Kara. You can't keep treating me like I'm made of glass; it's just a few burns."

"Alex, you have third degree burns across your whole back. You need to take care of yourself, it looks like you've torn something open, come on"

"OK, OK" Alex conceded as she let Kara guide her to the bedroom. She sat on the edge and gritted her teeth as Kara carefully redressed her wound, wishing for the day when she would be fully healed.

"Have you heard from Maggie?" Kara slipped the question in offhandedly as she slathered cream on Alex's back.

"She's messaged me a few times to check in, make sure I'm doing OK..." She turned her head around to face Kara. "I don't know what to do. I thought I could get over her, over the rejection… But as soon as I saw her again in that alleyway… Kara I care about her, I mean _really_ care about her. But I can't take another rejection, and I don't know how to just be her friend… Maybe it would be better to just go our separate ways…"

"Alex…" Kara took a breath. "I think you should give her a chance. I know what she told you before but… I think she cares more than you think. She saved you that night Alex, you know she was ready to die to save you from that alien? And when I finally did arrive (I'm still so so sorry I was late!)" Kara pulled the saddest puppy dog eyed face at that point. "But when I did and told her to get you out of there she picked you up without any hesitation and ran."

"But she was just doing her job..?" Alex questioned, partly to herself as well as Kara

"I think it was more than that. But you have to decide for yourself. I'm here for you and I will love you no matter what, I'll even rub this ridiculously sticky cream all over you for as long as it takes you to heal." She said the last part with a smile as she tried fruitlessly to wipe the cream off her hands. "Really what is this stuff made of?!"

Alex turned back around and shrugged her loose t-shirt back on over the bandages. Maybe she should try to reconnect with Maggie, even if it was only to eventually reach a point where they could be friends again. Kara wandered off to find some food (that girl was constantly hungry) so Alex slipped her phone out of her pocket and stared at her contacts. After a minute she clicked on Maggie's number and began typing out a message.

 _Alex: Hey, I'm finally out of the hospital. Thanks for checking up on me. And thanks for saving my life that night, Kara told me what you did. Alex_

She went to put her phone down but it immediately vibrated in her hand. She looked at the screen, it was Maggie.

 _Maggie: Hey yourself! I'm glad you're OK. And you're welcome; I couldn't let my favourite agent freeze to death now could I? I'm sorry about before, I know you need time but if you ever need me, for anything, please call? I'm here for you. Mags_

Alex smiled as she made her way to the kitchen to see if there was any food left… Maybe there was hope yet…

It had been a week since Alex had moved in with her sister. It wasn't so bad, they got on well, and apart from having to make sure there was always enough food in the apartment for Alex as well as Kara's enormous alien appetite, things were going well.

Alex was however frustrated… She was on an enforced leave from work (J'onn had insisted she remain away from the DEO until she had fully healed) and it was true she wasn't up to her fighting strength yet, she thought as she tried and failed to open a pickle jar before sighing and setting it down, wincing as she felt the healing skin on her back stretch. But she was just so bored!

She picked up her phone and glanced at the screen, she and Maggie had been exchanging texts since Alex's first message to her. She had been putting the detective off however, whenever she suggested meeting up in person, and Maggie hadn't pushed her further, keeping her promise to give the agent whatever space she needed.

Alex stared at the screen for a few minutes. Kara had been gone all morning, working at Catco trying to fulfil her journalism dreams and the cold alien had disappeared for now so everything had gone back to a semblance of normality. There was nothing on TV and Alex was restless, all her friends were at work. She went back to her phone and quickly typed out a message to Maggie and hit send before she could change her mind.

 _Alex: Hey what are you up to today? Any interesting cases? Kara's at work and I'm so bored!_

After no instant reply, Alex put the phone down and went to take a bath. She was very glad her skin, whilst still sore, was at least healed enough to bathe properly again. She poured in some sweet smelling bubble bath and watched as the steaming water filled the tub. Stepping in she leant back and sighed with contentment. She closed her eyes and let the steam and bubbles engulf her senses.

Thirty minutes later Alex was making her way out of the bath, slowly drying herself off with a towel, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on!" she yelled through, before quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and a grey tank top. She pulled her fingers quickly through her short damp curls and tucked a few errant strands behind an ear.

She padded to the door and opened it, wondering who would be coming over in the middle of the day…

It was Maggie.

"Hi." She said a little warily before smiling brightly and holding up a bag of takeout and an armful of files in front as if in a peace offering. "You said you were bored… and I bought Chinese food!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: So this is day four and chapter four... It looks like you're enjoying it all so far! Thank you for the reviews, this chapter is a little bit longer than usual, let me know what you think of it!_

* * *

Maggie had been waiting and hoping for Alex to let her back in to her life, and as the weeks went on and they continued texting she had hoped for even just a chance to speak with the agent and see her. When Alex's text had arrived that morning she had immediately jumped to her feet and told her boss she would be taking her cases home to work on for the rest of the day. After stopping to pick up takeout she headed over to Kara's apartment. She had waited a good couple of minutes at the door, took a few deep breaths then knocked. A voice had yelled out to wait and so she waited, steps sounded louder as someone came to the door, and then it opened. Maggie's breath caught in the back of her throat, Alex stood in the doorway in shorts and a tank top, hair still slightly damp and obviously fresh out of a bath. She was beautiful, her damp curls framed her face and as Maggie's eyes roamed over her body she realised Alex wore no bra under the grey material. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her eyes shot straight back up to meet Alex's.

"Hi, you said you were bored… and I bought Chinese!"

Alex was a little shocked to see Maggie at her front door, but she melted a little as she saw the slight worry in the detective's eyes, a fear of being rejected and turned away. She thought she had seen the detective's eyes briefly check her out but it had happened so quickly she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. She opened the door wider and gestured for Maggie to enter.

"Well if you brought Chinese…" She grinned and saw Maggie let out the breath she had been holding and walk in, her eyes on Alex's as she smiled."

"Thanks." She walked over to the kitchen aisle and dropped the bag on the unit. "Where do you keep your plates?"

"Hmm…" Alex missed what the detective had said, taking a moment herself to gaze at detective Sawyer as she made her way into the apartment.

"Plates agent?" Maggie asked again with a smile.

"Oh yea… sorry… top shelf, the cupboard over there" Alex blushed, what was wrong with her!

"Did you want to get us some drinks?" Maggie busied herself making up plates of noodles, beef and chicken whilst Alex grabbed a couple of beers from the shelf. They sat on the sofa with their plates.

"So…"

"So…"

Neither of the women made a start on their food, both just playing with their chopsticks.

"So when I said I was bored… you thought… Chinese food?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"Well… I know you love it… and it's not just food, you asked about my cases so I brought some files I'm currently working on." Maggie set her food down to pick up the stack of files she had brought with her and placed them on her lap.

"Anything… on the ice alien?" Alex asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not, he's gone completely under the radar…" Maggie answered.

Alex took a deep breath and took the detective's hand.

"Thank you." She said seriously

"It's just Chinese food…" Maggie joked, looking down at her plate.

"No I mean thank you for saving my life… before."

"It was nothing, anyone else would have done the same… Supergirl did most of the hard work anyway."

"It wasn't nothing! Supergirl told me what happened, you risked your life for mine, and you could've died! Don't make less of what you did, I'm truly grateful." Alex lifted Maggie's chin so she could look in her eyes as she spoke.

"I couldn't let you die." Maggie replied softly, looking back.

"Thank you." Alex smiled. She let go of Maggie's chin suddenly and Maggie found herself immediately missing her soft touch.

Alex handed her one of the beers and clinked her own bottle against it

"To surviving Mr. Freeze!"

"To surviving…" Maggie replied. She still had nightmares about that night, vividly remembering how terrified she had felt, not for herself but for Alex. Her defenceless body lying behind Maggie as Maggie stood over her, makeshift weapons in hand...

They both made a start on their food, munching away in companiable silence for a few minutes. After a while Alex pointed to one of the files.

"May I?"

"Sure, I could use an expert alien hunter's perspective"

They spent the next few hours eating whilst poring over Maggie's case files. They soon got into a rhythm, making notes and discussing theories behind one particular alien incident or another.

Eventually all the food was gone, and there were a number of empty beer bottles on the coffee table. Alex picked up their discarded plates and takeout boxes and moved to take them into the kitchen. She got halfway up from the couch before wincing and freezing in place.

"Ow!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Maggie jumped up, taking the piles from Alex and setting them down again.

"It's my back. The burns have largely healed but the skin is still sore, if I stretch the wrong way…" Alex slowly straightened herself to standing, pain still etched across her face.

"Can I do anything?"

"Actually… I have some cream from the hospital, could you rub a little into my back? It helps with the pain."

"Of course! Sit down; I'll go get it…" Maggie helped Alex to sit back down. "Where is it?"

"Bathroom cabinet, the blue tube" Alex said through gritted teeth.

Maggie dashed off and came back swiftly with the medication. "OK what do I do?"

"Just rub it into the skin." Alex turned on the couch and crossed her legs so that her back was towards Maggie. She slowly pulled her tank top up and over her head and let it pool in her lap. Maggie drew in a sharp breath, thick scars crossed the agents back, some old, but many new, left from the icy burns of the alien attack. She squeezed some of the cream into her hand and used her fingers to gently start to rub it into the red and sore skin. She tried hard not to think about the fact that Alex hadn't been wearing a bra and was now sitting in front of her half naked. She could feel the heat rising in her face as she carefully covered every inch of the red skin in the cooling cream, enjoying the feeling of Alex relaxing under her ministrations, after about a minute she removed her hands reluctantly from Alex's back.

"Please don't stop…" Alex turned her head slightly towards Maggie, her eyes closed, "It feels nice…"

Maggie grinned and placed her hands gently on Alex's shoulders, and started to rub in small gentle circles. Her hands slowly drifted across Alex's back, rubbing gently as she went.

"Is this OK?"

"Mhmm" Alex replied in the affirmative, eyes still closed as she relaxed.

Maggie took a deep breath and placed a small kiss on Alex's shoulder. She felt the woman tense slightly before relaxing again.

"How about that?"

Alex didn't reply

"Do you want me to stop?" Maggie asked, she paused her movements, worried that she had taken things too far.

"…No… "

Maggie kissed the agent again, gently brushing her lips against the damaged skin. Alex reached around and gently took one of Maggie's hands.

"I don't want you to stop… But I need to know what this is… I couldn't take it if you pushed me away again…" Maggie's heart broke a little as she heard the sadness in Alex's voice. She threaded her fingers around Alex's hand and held on tight. She inched closer and stared into the agent's naked back, letting the warmth from the other woman calm her a little.

"I do want this Alex… I'm so sorry I pushed you away, I just… I wasn't ready, I know that sounds stupid. You mean a lot to me and I don't think I could've survived if you had suddenly decided you had made a mistake… That you didn't actually feel that way and that I was just your chance to 'figure that out'… but it turns out that I lost you anyway…"

Alex pulled her tank top back on and spun around on the sofa to face Maggie until their knees were touching. She saw the deject sadness on the detective's face, her hand reached up to caress Maggie's cheek.

"Oh Maggie…" she sighed, "Maggie you helped me realise and admit to something that has been inside of me my entire life. All these years I felt like an outsider, never really connecting with anyone… I was just 'going through the motions' with anyone I dated, I just thought that was what it was like for me. Maybe I just couldn't feel the same things everyone else did, and after a while I just gave up trying and just buried myself in work. When I met you, when I got to know you… that started to unlock something I had pushed down for so so long, had refused to admit even to myself. I was always excited to see you, I missed you when you weren't around, tried to think of excuses to spend time with you (you know I don't even like pool that much…?!) When you mentioned the possibility of me… liking girls… I didn't want to admit it, but the more I thought about it the more I knew you were right. The more that this felt like who I actually was, my true self, and that I didn't have to hide it anymore. This is more than just an experiment, this isn't a phase… this is who I am… This is my new normal... And I care very much about you… you're so beautiful, intelligent, exciting… and sexy…" Alex bit her lip slightly as she said that, looking up to see how Maggie was taking her sudden splurge of feelings.

Maggie was smiling, a tear had formed in the corner of one eye and she quickly brushed it away before it could fall.

"Well..?" Alex asked, worried about the silence.

A couple more seconds passed, and then Maggie suddenly grabbed Alex's face with both hands and kissed her soundly, Alex froze for only a millisecond before relaxing into the detective's arms, kissing her back. Her lips were so soft, Maggie's tongue teased her lips causing her to gasp as she felt heat flood her senses, kissing Maggie was like being on fire, and all her senses tingled with it.

She raised her arms up and gently pushed Maggie down onto the couch until she could straddle her. Maggie complied, enjoying that Alex was taking charge. She ran her hands down Alex's toned arms, loving the feel of taut muscles under her finger tips. They came to rest on the detective's hips and she used her own strength to pull Alex into her, relishing the feel of her body as it pressed against her own.

"I feel as if I've been waiting for you my whole life…" Alex whispered in Maggie's ear as they came up for air. In response Maggie began kissing Alex's neck, drifting to her shoulder bone and clavicle, smiling as she felt Alex's heartbeat quicken above her and her breathing become slightly erratic.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere… Life is too short not to kiss the girls you want to kiss…" Maggie whispered into Alex's skin. She wasn't sure the brunette had heard so glanced up and saw Alex grinning from ear to ear.

Their make out session continued for a few more minutes, both just enjoying each other. Maggie didn't want to pressure Alex so was letting the agent lead, she was so happy right now, she felt that all was finally completely right with the world.

Alex suddenly sat bolt upright, though still remained on top of Maggie.

"What's wrong?!" Maggie asked, worried and insecure. Though Alex hadn't made any attempt to remove the detective's hands from where they were currently caressing her hips and what they could reach of her backside.

"Kara!"

"What?" Maggie panicked slightly, raising herself up onto her elbows, thinking the girl had arrived home. "She's here?!"

"No not yet but she will be soon…"

"Do you want me to leave?" Maggie asked as she relaxed back down again.

"No!" Alex leaned down slowly, her breasts swaying within the tank top, and kissed Maggie so long and hard it left her breathless and aching to caress those firm mounds.

"I need my phone…" Alex swiftly sat back up again and looked around, leaving Maggie with her mouth slightly open. Alex finally spotted it within reach on the coffee table and stretched to grab it, Maggie took the opportunity to run her hands over Alex's exposed abs, causing the other woman to giggle. "I'll just tell her to be a little late home tonight…" She quickly rattled off a message consisting of the emojis of a sock and a door, Kara would get it, and tossed her phone to one side.

She turned back to look at Maggie, suddenly a little shy of how forward she had been before. But the detective was biting her bottom lip as her eyes roamed Alex's gorgeous toned body, lingering a little at her chest before moving up to those chestnut brown eyes. Maggie's cheeks were flushed with arousal as she gently pulled Alex back down to her previous position and continued to worship her with her tongue. She let her hands drift to Alex's sides to gently brush the sides of her breasts, but going no farther. She smiled through the kisses as she heard Alex gasp at the touch.

Alex felt Maggie's gentle touch through her clothes like electricity, little sparks tingling her skin, she had never felt like this before, it was like she was finally awake after a long dream. She let her own hands drift, exploring the detective's body tentatively. She brushed the underside of a breast, and heard Maggie moan into the kiss and push up further towards Alex, this was all new to her but she knew she wanted more. She let her hand slip under the bottom of Maggie's shirt and grazed her abs, revelling in the feel of the brunette's skin under her fingertips. She was about to stretch a little further up when she heard the window open and close… Oh shit!

"Hey Alex! I'm home!" Kara's voice rang through the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Chapter five! As always read, enjoy, review! :D_

* * *

Alex and Maggie froze.

"Is that your..?" Maggie whispered.

"Yea…" Alex replied with a sigh.

Kara walked into the living room already dressed as Kara the journalist rather than Kara the superhero. Her head was down, eyes studying her phone.

"I got your message Alex. I picked you up some socks, but what does the door mean..?" she called out.

Kara looked up with a confused expression on her face which quickly turned to shock as she saw her sister straddling the same detective who had broken her heart only a few weeks ago.

"Wha…" She was too surprised to form actual words, which gave Maggie the chance to dive in with a few of her own. Alex was frozen in place, so Maggie gently lifted her up and into a sitting position on the couch as she turned to face Kara, fully aware her cheeks were bright red.

"Err… hey Kara… I didn't hear you come in the door…"

Kara completely forgot about her sister's compromising position as she frantically tried to think of an excuse for her unusual entrance.

"Oh… yea… well I came in through the window."

"The window..?" Maggie asked sceptically, whilst behind her Alex shot urgent looks towards Kara, begging with her eyes that the Kryptonian not say something stupid.

"Yea well, you know, I came up the fire escape through the window… obviously!" Kara tried to laugh it off, as if Maggie were the crazy one.

Maggie paused a moment.

"This building doesn't have an outdoor fire escape…"

"No! No… of course not… What I meant to say was… That's what I _call_ my route in through the window, the 'fire escape'!" At this point Alex just had her head in her hands. "I like extreme urban climbing, it's one of my… err… hobbies…"

"You climbed up five storeys… in those shoes..?" Maggie looked pointedly at Kara's heels (which whilst they could be called comfortable, were by no means suitable for climbing)

"Well… I… I'm very good at what I do alright?!" Kara blustered. "And I should be the one asking questions here! What are you doing in my apartment… and with my sister?!"

At this point Alex and Maggie both went even more pink as the spotlight shifted back to them. A few seconds passed as Kara took in Alex's small amount of clothing and the ruffled hair of both women in addition to their flushed faces.

"…Oh… Oh my god… you didn't need socks did you…" Kara directed the question at Alex

"Nope…" Alex shook her head, her eyes firmly fixed to her feet

"I am such an idiot! I'm so sorry! I'll just… give you guys some privacy!" And with that Kara dashed (at a regular human speed) into the safety of her own bedroom, socks scattering into the air as she fled.

"Carry on!" She yelled from her room after firmly shutting the door. A second later they could hear music drifting from her room along with the soothing vocals of Rita Ora.

"Your sister is weird!" Maggie chuckled.

"Oh I know, believe me! I'm so sorry…" Alex took Maggie's hand. "I really thought she would know what I meant in the message!" She sighed

"Don't worry about it" Maggie laughed. She brought her hand up to stroke Alex's cheek. Alex closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"I can't quite believe it…"

"Believe what?"

"That this is actually happening! That you're here, that we… I feel like I've come home…"

"Are you gona go all crazy on me?" Maggie smiled

"Probably" A broad grin spread across Alex's face, she raised both hands to Maggie's face and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Maggie's hands drifted to Alex's bum, caressing the cheeks over the thin material of her shorts as she pulled Alex in even closer. When they eventually broke apart they were both breathing heavily again, foreheads resting against one another.

"I should go…" Maggie whispered

"You could stay..?"

"I shouldn't… Your sister is only next door… and besides, I want to do this right"

Alex just raised an eyebrow.

"I want to treat you the way you should be treated… "Maggie tucked a strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "Will you go on a date with me Alex Danvers?"

"Yes! Of course yes!" Alex smiled widely. Maggie kissed her hard one more time

"I'll see you soon Danvers!" and with that she walked towards the door, hips swaying as she went. Alex followed her and tugged on her hand, spinning her back around for one final kiss.

"Thank you" She whispered, "for everything…" Their lips met in one more final embrace.

"Now I really have to go…" Maggie whispered. She walked out and disappeared down the corridor; Alex closed the door and leant forward, resting her forehead against the cool wood. She closed her eyes and smiled, she finally felt free.

Kara looked up as she felt a presence in her room; Alex was leaning against the doorframe, her arms were folded, and she was staring at Kara.

"Has she gone?" Kara asked, to which Alex nodded.

Kara jumped up from where she had been sitting cross legged on her bed and ran over to Alex, placing a hand on her arm. "I'm soooo sorry Alex… the message… I didn't get it… god I'm so dumb! Of course it meant a sock on the door so don't come home!" Kara slapped her own forehead in frustration.

Alex chuckled "It's OK Kara, I know you didn't mean to barge in on us." Alex unfolded her arms and hugged her little sister. Kara held on for a second before stepping back, now she was forgiven she was able to fully tease her sister.

"Sooooo… You and Maggie eh?!" Kara raised one eyebrow, her lips turning up in a broad smile. She took a small step back but it wasn't enough to avoid the punch to her arm that Alex threw her way. "Hey!" She laughed in mock outrage even though she barely felt it; she knew Alex wasn't angry with her. She looked at her sister's face and noticed she was brighter and happier than Kara had seen her in a very long time, and that in turn lifted her own spirits.

"I'm happy for you Alex…" Kara smiled, but then her face took on a more serious expression "But… Does that mean you've forgiven her then?" she questioned.

"She makes me happy… I think we have both been scared by this in our own ways… I understand a bit better now why she did what she did before…" Alex reasoned.

"OK then… but if she hurts you again… I don't care if she figures out I'm Supergirl, I will drop her off the top of CatCo tower…" Kara's voice and face were completely and deadly serious.

"Thanks Kara… But I can take care of myself, you don't need to worry." Alex smiled at her overprotective alien sister.

Kara nodded in a reluctant acceptance before going straight back to her normal babbling self.

"I am really sorry for barging in like that… she didn't leave because of me did she? Though at least my cover is still good! I can't believe she fell for that… extreme climbing!" Kara laughed as Alex threw an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Yea… about that… I think your undercover skills may need some more work…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Hey guys, this is chapter 6! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really do mean a lot._

 _I'm sorry this is a bit shorter than usual, tomorrow's should be a little longer. I hope you all keep enjoying the story_ ;)

* * *

It was two days later and Alex was rushing around Kara's apartment trying to decide what to wear. She had ransacked both her own and her sister's wardrobe and clothing was strewn across Kara's apartment, she was currently applying makeup whilst still stressing about clothing choices.

"Calm down, she doesn't pick you up for another 20 minutes." Kara tried to reassure her sister.

"But I still don't know what to wear?!" Alex panicked.

Kara stood up from where she had been sitting cross-legged on her bed and wandered over to her wardrobe.

"Here, try this." After a quick rummage she pulled out a short black silk dress with a plunging neckline. "She won't be able to resist you in it!"

"Hey! That's mine!" Alex told her sister off indignantly.

"Yea… well I borrowed it a little while ago, just haven't had the chance to return it yet that's all… It's not like you were going on a lot of dates before and needed it…" Kara thrust the dress out at her glaring sister who held it up in front of herself in the mirror before humming in approval.

"Thanks" Alex quickly stripped to her black lacy underwear and stepped into the dress, she pulled it up and Kara moved to help with the zip at the back. Due to the neckline, it wasn't possible to wear a bra, and Alex felt a small thrill at going on the date partially commando, relishing the feel of the silk against her bare skin.

"How is your back feeling?" Kara asked as she pulled the zip up to the top. She studied the fresh scars on her sister's back, the skin wasn't raw anymore but it still looked battered.

"Still sore when I stretch certain ways but really I'm fine. I should really be back at the DEO where I'm needed already…" Alex reassured Kara as she stretched from side to side.

"Well J'onn said you can come back to the DEO as soon as you're signed off by the doctor as fit for work." Kara replied as she turned Alex around. "Should I wait up tonight?" Kara added, her tongue sticking out as she teased her sister.

"I don't know…" Alex replied, blushing slightly.

"Alex Danvers!" Kara replied, a mock shocked look on her face.

"Shut up." Was Alex's curt reply as she added the final touches to her hair and added a simple but elegant necklace to the ensemble. She grabbed some heels from Kara's collection and sat on the bed to strap them on. As she worked on the second one, there was a knock at the door. She looked up, both nervous and excited.

"Kara! She's here! Get the door!"

Kara wandered out of the bedroom and over to the front door, having already checked with her x-ray vision that it was indeed Maggie. She opened it and was confronted by a strangely shy Detective Sawyer clutching a bunch of red roses.

"Hey Kara… Is Alex ready?"

"Nearly, why don't you come in and wait?" Kara stepped back, allowing Maggie entry.

"Thanks." Maggie walked in and awkwardly leant against a counter in the kitchen. She looked up warily to find Kara staring at her. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Kara stepped right up to the detective and stared down into her dark brown eyes.

"You broke Alex's heart… She may have started to forgive you, but I haven't… If you so much as _think_ about hurting a _single_ hair on her head… I will _crush_ you…" She whispered the threat with such force and power that all Maggie could do was gulp and nod (Alex's apparently sweet sister had a darker side!) Kara moved back into her previous position as her super hearing picked up Alex's deep readying breaths in the bedroom; an unconscious signal that she was preparing herself before leaving the room, coupled with the sound of her picking up her bag, phone and keys.

"Sooo… Done any more climbing lately?" Maggie asked Kara with a small smile in an effort to relieve the tension.

"What!? Oh no that's just… That's just on Tuesdays! Aleeeex! You're date's here!" Kara spun around and yelled, praying that her sister would appear and put an end to the awkward questioning.

"I'm coming!" Maggie heard Alex call through from the bedroom and looked up to see the woman she had grown to love (although she wouldn't dare admit that to herself yet, let alone anyone else) walk out of the bedroom.

"You look absolutely stunning!" she commented, breathless as she took in the entirety of Alex, the plunging neckline of the dress drawing her eyes down to the agent's full breasts.

"Ahem…" Alex coughed and Maggie's eyes sprang back up to Alex's face, her cheeks tinged faintly pink.

"You don't look so bad yourself Sawyer…" Alex replied. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip as she looked the detective up and down. Maggie was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue skinny jeans with black boots peeking out from underneath the cuffs. On top she wore a black sparkling shirt that hugged her in all the right places, paired with an open black leather jacket. Maggie smirked as she noticed the other woman checking her out.

"These are for you." She presented the flowers to Alex with a flourish.

"Oh wow! They're so beautiful…"

"Just like you!" Maggie cracked out the cheesy line with a bright grin as Alex popped them into a nearby vase with some water.

"O…K… you two crazy kids have fun!" Kara announced, as she ushered her sister and the detective out the door, afraid that if she didn't do something they would just continue to flirt shamelessly in her kitchen. She shut the door with a smile, glad that at last her sister had found a little happiness.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked excitedly as they left the elevator and walked out of the building, Maggie had been quite secretive in her texts whilst organising the date, not telling Alex any more than the time and date.

"It's a surprise…" Maggie turned and winked at her before quickly slipping her hand into Alex's and squeezing gently. Alex looked down to their entwined hands and just smiled, quite happy to let Maggie lead the way.

They walked hand in hand outside Kara's building and into a waiting taxi that had pulled up to the curb. Maggie held the door for Alex before running around to the other side and hopping in.

"You ready to go?" The cabbie asked

"Yep" Maggie replied, popping the 'p' as she said it. She turned and smiled at Alex "You really do look beautiful..."

"Thanks" She blushed "So do you..." She reached up and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear. Maggie turned her head, kissed the open palm and smiled. She reached up to clasp Alex's hand with her own and held it tightly.

They spent the next 10 minutes in the car driving to their mystery destination, talking about small things like how Alex's back was healing well, how Maggie had a few rare days off from the precinct, and Alex doing her DEO best to try and pry more information from Maggie about their date.

"Come on, at least give me a clue!" Alex finally begged Maggie, eager to know where they were going.

"OK OK!" Maggie gave in a little; she looked pointedly at Alex's feet and smiled "Please tell me those are dancing shoes?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks guys for all your continued support reading and reviewing!

Welcome to chapter 7... date night! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The taxi eventually pulled up outside a large building covered in flashing lights. A large, bright neon sign wrote _Diva_ in a purple flowing script up on the wall. There were people queuing from the framed front doors (where a base beat could be heard thumping behind) all the way around the corner of the building and into the next street. Alex looked out the cab window curiously, wondering if this was their destination. She was jogged back into the present however, by her door being opened and Maggie extending a hand to graciously help her out. Alex took the hand and tried her best to exit gracefully (she wasn't exactly used to wearing heels…) Maggie kept hold of Alex's hand once they were out and the DEO agent enjoyed the warmth of it, but to her surprise, she was guided past the bright building and towards a smaller, understated restaurant a couple of doors down.

"This is it" Maggie announced with a grin as she guided Alex into a warmly lit restaurant. Candles adorned the few tables inside, and other couples could be seen talking quietly to each other, whispering sweet nothings, and escaping the world outside.

They were guided to a secluded table tucked into one corner by a smartly dressed maître d', he waited as Maggie pulled Alex's chair out for her before moving over to do the same for Maggie.

"Welcome to _P3_ ladies, I will be your server today, my name is Francois" the waiter spoke with a French accent as he handed them each a menu. "Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"Wine?" Maggie asked Alex

"Please." Alex smiled in response

After glancing at the menu, Maggie ordered a bottle and the waiter swooped away to fetch it.

"So what do you think?" Maggie half whispered, scared to speak any louder in case she disturbed the perfect atmosphere of the room.

"It's perfect! I love French food! And it's so romantic, thank you for bringing me here…" Alex smiled which triggered an equally broad smile in Maggie.

The waiter returned a few moments later with the wine and proceeded to pour for them, before placing the remainder in an ice bucket close to the table.

"Are you ready to order? Or would you like a few moments more?" He asked politely.

"I think we're ready now..?" Alex spoke as she looked quickly up at Maggie who nodded for Alex to go first.

Once they had placed their choices (Alex ordered steak frites whilst Maggie opted for braised lamb shank) the waiter collected their menus and they were left alone in their secluded corner, the candle on their table flickering with warm light.

Maggie suddenly leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Thank you for putting up with my pig-headedness…" she said quietly.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"When I tried to push you away… I'm just glad I've got this second chance, especially since if I screw up your sister will kill me!" She added the joke on the end with a smile

"What did she do?" Alex sighed at Kara's overprotectiveness

"Oh she just threatened to crush me if I mistreated you… your sister is quite fierce!"

"Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry; I have no plans to get crushed, now… or in the future…" She smiled and held Alex's hand on the table, her fingers tracing idle patterns on Alex's palm.

Soon enough the food arrived and they started chatting about their lives as they ate. Maggie was as eager to learn about Alex's past as Alex was about Maggie's. They spoke about everything from growing up with siblings, to drunk university and college stories. By the end of the meal they had completely zoned out the rest of the restaurant, laughing hysterically as Alex described her and Kara's first experience with vodka, which ended up with Alex knocking herself out on a lamppost and having to be carried 5 miles home by her sister and sneaked into the house without their parents waking.

"But…" Maggie was clutching her stomach, trying to suppress the laughter "Didn't your parents notice the massive bruise on your head?!"

"I told them it was from lacrosse practice!" Alex giggled, sipping some more wine.

"Oh, I would never have pegged you as the naughty one Danvers…" Maggie breathed out as she managed to get a hold of herself.

Alex looked up at Maggie under her lashes and bit her lip slightly "Maybe I still am…" she winked at the detective whose mouth opened slightly in shock at the woman's bold statement.

Maggie was prevented from replying by the arrival of another woman to the table, she was wearing a white chef's coat and carrying a plate. She placed it down on the table with a smile.

"Francois told me you were here Detective, it's good to see you! It's been far too long, please enjoy some dessert, on the house of course."

"Thanks Piper! I'm sorry I haven't dropped in to visit more recently. Can I introduce you to Alex Danvers? My beautiful date for this evening, and Alex, this is chef Halliwell, she owns the restaurant."

"The food has been wonderful, thank you." Alex responded politely, whilst internally wondering how Maggie knew the adorably cute woman standing in front of them who seemed unaware of the smattering of flour covering her left cheek.

"Thank you" A genuine smile lit up her face, she obviously loved her work. "I'll leave you two to enjoy your date, see you later Maggie!"

"Bye Piper!"

Maggie turned back towards Alex and offered her one of the two spoons and they soon began digging into the delicious chocolate mousse.

"So how do you two know each other?" Alex asked, fiddling with her spoon.

"Oh I met her during one of my cases." Maggie replied off-handedly

"Is she an alien?" Alex whispered.

Maggie nodded in response, "I helped her get set up here after she was unfairly dismissed from her last job and attacked by her xenophobic boss." Maggie spat out the last few words in disgust.

"She seems… nice…"

"Are you jealous Danvers?" Maggie looked up from the dessert, starting to grin as she noticed her date squirming a little in her seat.

"Nooo! No of course not…" Alex blustered.

Maggie took pity on the other woman and decided to reassure her, "We never dated, we're just good friends. She has this really cool power… She has superhuman speed, so much so that to her it looks like the world has frozen in time…"

"Wow… a bit like supergirl then?"

"Yea, except Piper can cook!" Maggie laughed and Alex joined in, remembering Kara's ill-fated attempt to once host a dinner party that had resulted in her giving up after 20 minutes and just ordering pizza.

They finally finished up dessert and Maggie paid the bill (insisting that she do so when Alex protested, as she had planned the date)

"You can treat me next time" she smiled and gently elbowed Alex in the arm.

They walked out of **_P3_** arm in arm and wandered down the street, still bustling with National City night life. They were approaching the brightly lit building they had passed earlier; it looked even busier, with crowds of people queuing to get in.

"I thought you were taking me here earlier." Alex confided her previous thoughts to Maggie.

"What? Diva? I wasn't sure you were ready for the full on gay scene just yet… I was planning on taking you to a more generic salsa bar down the street…"

"It's a gay bar?"

"Yea, didn't all the glitter give it away?" Maggie stuck her tongue out at Alex as she gestured to the wall next to them, and sure enough, when you looked closer, there was a glittery sheen to the paintwork.

"Can we go in?" Alex asked a little shyly, she was intrigued to know what she had been missing out on for all these years. "Though I suppose it would be a long wait…" She said a little crestfallen as she looked at the long queue.

"Sure of course we can go in if you want to?" Maggie replied and Alex nodded. "Come on then!"

Maggie pulled her towards the front of the line where a large well-built man was standing guard at the entrance, determining who would enter and when.

"Shouldn't we join the…" Alex started but didn't finish as Maggie called out to the bouncer at the door.

"Hey Steve!" Maggie waved one hand at the large man, trying to get his attention.

"Another alien?" Alex asked under her breath as they walked towards him.

"My social circle doesn't consist solely of Aliens you know…" Maggie grinned "Steve's my cousin; his dad's on the force with me."

"Hey! Mags!" Steve grabbed Maggie excitedly in a bear hug and picked her up off the ground before setting her down ever so gently. "You heading in tonight?" He asked.

"If you can squeeze us in?" Maggie tilted her head to one side and pleaded with her eyes.

"Sure sure, go on through" He smiled and pushed open the door, allowing them entry and Maggie pulled Alex into the throbbing bass of her first ever gay bar…


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Thanks for staying with me guys, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be to this story, but I will continue posting until i find an ending :D_

 _As always please enjoy and review!_

 _(For anyone wondering, the lyrics used in this chapter come from the song 'ice ice baby' by Vanilla Ice)_

* * *

A rap song was pounding throughout the club; Alex could feel the bass in her bones…

 _Ice ice baby…_

She walked into _Diva_ not really knowing what to expect, but in reality it just looked a lot like all the other clubs she had been to in the past, just a bit more… _Fabulous_ … Except here everyone was free to be who they actually were, and not fear any repercussions from drunk homophobes.

 _Ice ice baby… All right stop…_

"Shall we go get a drink?" Maggie asked, leaning into Alex's ear so she could be heard, her hand softly touching her cheek.

"Sure" Alex replied a little breathlessly, smiling at Maggie and nodding in case she hadn't heard.

 _Collaborate and listen…_

She let herself be pulled towards the bar, following in Maggie's footsteps as she weaved in and around the crowds to reach the bar. They squeezed in and perched at the front on a couple of bar stools as they waited for someone to become free.

 _Ice is back with my brand new invention…_

A number of people were working behind the bar, a few of them creating complex cocktails for the patrons whilst others provided a never ending flow of beer and wine; it was very efficient and Alex inwardly approved. Maggie caught someone's attention, turning away from Alex as she placed an order for two exotic sounding drinks. As she leant forwards, both her jacket and shirt rose up slightly and Alex's hand, seemingly of its own volition, found its way to the bare skin exposed, tracing patterns lightly with her fingers. She felt Maggie shiver slightly as she finished speaking to the barman and smiled.

 _Something grabs a hold of me tightly…_

Maggie finally leaned back from the bar, shuffling closer to Alex and shrugging off her jacket so she could keep the hand where it was at her back.

"What did you order?" Alex asked.

"They're amazing! It's like an orgasm in your mouth!" Maggie exclaimed in excitement, trying to describe exactly what she had ordered.

"An orgasm you say?" Alex whispered in Maggie's ear, her voice deep and sultry.

In response, Maggie, her eyes suddenly just that little bit darker, placed both hands either side of Alex's face and pulled her in for a deep searing kiss. When they broke apart, their drinks had been placed in front of them, but both women were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of that…" Maggie spoke directly to Alex's eyes, feeling like she could get lost in those chocolate brown orbs.

 _Flow like a harpoon_ _daily and nightly… Will it ever stop… Yo, I don't know… Turn off the lights, and I'll glow…_

Alex just smiled and turned to pick up her drink. "Here's to an orgasm…" She lifted the glass slightly as if in a toast and took a sip. "Oh wow! It is good!" Alex licked her lips, surprised at the sweet taste accompanied by the many bubbles tingling and bursting on her tongue.

 _To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal… Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle…_

"Told you so!" Maggie teased. She grabbed her own drink and downed half before placing the glass back on the bar top. She stood up at that point, stepped closer to Alex and draped her arms around the agent's neck, grinning as she felt Alex's hands fall naturally to her waist.

"So what do you think of this place?" Maggie asked.

"I like it… I feel like there's no judgement here, I can just be myself…"

"I love it…" Maggie looked around as she spoke. "It's a little like the alien bar… accepting… you know?" Alex nodded in agreement.

 _Dance…_

The rap song playing faded into a more recent pop tune with a slower… sexier beat.

"Let's dance!" Maggie burst out excitedly, recognising the song playing. She grabbed Alex's hand, waited for the agent to take one more final gulp of her cocktail in preparation, before dragging her to the central dance floor. It was packed with people dancing; friends rocking out as well as a multitude of couples entwined with each other as they grooved to the song. Alex was a little overwhelmed by the range of different pairings all dancing side by side. A short haired blonde grinding with a red head caught Alex staring and winked, causing the agent to blush deeply.

Alex's attention soon shifted however as Maggie turned around to face Alex and started swaying to the beat. She raised her arms up to rest on the taller woman's shoulders and stepped closer, pressing herself up against Alex's body. She heard Alex take a small breath and then felt the agent's hands come to rest on her hips, pulling them even closer together. They moved together as one for a minute, just enjoying the feel of being so close together. Maggie felt Alex move even closer and looked up to see the agent leaning her head down ever so slightly, bringing their lips together in a light short kiss. She pulled back a little, a questioning look in her eyes, but Maggie just used her own grip on Alex's neck to pull those lips back down towards her, meeting them with her own. Their tongues danced together, Maggie pushing for entrance which Alex swiftly granted. Goosebumps prickled Alex's skin and her hands moved from Detective's hips to her arse, squeezing gently and she felt Maggie's breathing quicken, she shifted her hips against Alex, generating a slight delicious friction between them.

The song changed once more to a slightly faster rhythm and the two women came up for air. Alex ginned and spun Maggie round so that she was pressed up against the Detective's back. Her hands found a grip along the front of Maggie's jeans, resting lightly on the front of her hips and toying with the bare skin underneath the black shirt. Maggie lifted one arm up to caress Alex's hair and neck behind her, bringing the woman in even closer. Alex didn't fight it, leaning in towards Maggie's neck and shoulder and kissing it. She sucked gently on the muscle of Maggie's shoulder and relished the gasp the Detective emitted.

"Oh god…" Maggie whispered.

Alex's skin was flushed, she wanted more, but was acutely aware of their very public location.

"Can we… get out of here?" She whispered the question in Maggie's ear.

"Oh yes…" Maggie gasped and spun back around. She kissed Alex once more and then pulled Alex by the hand towards the exit, grabbing her jacket as they went. She threw it on and nodded to Steve as they left, smiling broadly when the man winked at her.

They walked out of the club, exchanging kisses as they went, hands and fingers entwined. As they hit the cold outside air, Alex shivered. Maggie instantly shrugged off her own leather jacket and draped it around the other woman's shoulders.

"Thanks" Alex smiled gratefully, "but won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry about me… I'll just rely on you to keep me warm…" The Detective winked and grinned back. In response, Alex pulled Maggie flush against her and kissed her hard, her hands running from Maggie's shoulders slowly to her hips. When she broke away, Maggie was already flushed and breathing hard.

"OK then." Alex said; a smug smile on her face.

Maggie just gripped Alex's hand tighter and they continued on their wandering amble up the street.

"My place isn't too far" Maggie reassured the agent. "And we can cut through just here." She pointed towards an alleyway between two buildings. The two women entered the slightly darker space and Alex shivered again, remembering back to the last time they had been in an alleyway together… and the icy alien which still hadn't been found despite the DEO's best efforts.

Maggie noticed Alex's reluctance and stroked small circles on Alex's wrist with the pad of her thumb, trying to reassure the worried woman.

"I'm OK…" Alex brushed off her previous fear and nodded to Maggie "Come on."

As they made their way through the alley they could see street lights shining out at the other end. Alex's spirits lifted a little with the promise of light, she knew she shouldn't be scared of something as innocuous as an alleyway, but she still found herself peering into some of the darker corners, reassuring herself that there really was nothing there.

Suddenly there was a rattle somewhere in front and both women froze, only to start giggling when a large rat peeked out from underneath a trashcan lid before quickly scurried away. They smiled at each other and continued walking…

"Don't move!" A deep male voice spoke quietly from somewhere behind them…


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I can't believe this story has hit over 100 followers! Thank you all so much, and for the continued reviews!_

 _I know I added a little suspense to the end of the last chapter, but hopefully this one will make up for it ;)_

 _Chapter 9 is the longest yet... partially because I won't be able to post any more for the next few days due to other commitments, but don't worry I haven't abandoned the story, there will definitely be more updates before xmas! :D_

 _As always, thank you and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Both women ignored the warning and immediately spun around to face the disembodied voice. A tall man stood less than a metre or so away behind them, but his face was cloaked in shadow. In his hand was a gun pointing steadily towards them. Maggie made as if to move forwards but Alex put a restraining hand on her upper arm, silently asking her to wait.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Your money, phones, any valuables, just hand them over and nobody needs to get hurt…"

"You're mugging us?!" Alex asked incredulously, it would almost be laughable if the guy didn't have a gun on them.

"Yes, now get on with it!" Anger laced the words; the would-be mugger was becoming impatient.

"OK… OK…" Alex stepped a little closer, slipping her bag off of her arm and into her hand.

"Don't come any closer!"

"I'm just giving you my purse…" Alex replied calmly, taking another step so she was within arm's reach of the mysterious man. She could almost feel Maggie behind her, vibrating with the effort of standing still whilst Alex put herself in danger.

"OK then… Hand it over!" He demanded.

Alex edged a fraction closer, reaching her hand out as if offering the bag to him. The man's gun dropped a little as he stretched out with the other to take it, and at that exact moment Alex struck. She dropped the bag and simultaneously threw a punch at their attacker's face, following it up with an elbow to the jaw and a solid kick to his knee caps, sending him painfully to the ground as they crunched. He dropped his gun, clutching his legs in agony and Alex swiftly kicked the weapon out of harms way and towards Maggie. The Detective quickly picked it up and trained it on the criminal who had had the misfortune to attempt to rob one Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer.

"Don't even think about it…" The detective threatened as the mugger tried to move. Alex retrieved her bag and rummaged through it quickly, pulling out a small revolver. Maggie's eyebrows shot up.

"Do you usually bring a gun on the first date…?" She asked Alex, inwardly a little turned on with how the agent had swiftly and effectively dealt with the threat, and yet was only slightly dishevelled.

"What…" Alex said, "I always like to be prepared… Can you cover him while I make a call?"

"Sure" Maggie answered. She stepped a little closer to their attacker, gun still aimed square at his chest, but he wasn't going anywhere, she thought Alex had probably cracked his knee caps if they weren't broken completely… She smiled, no one messed with Danvers.

Meanwhile, Alex had moved a few steps away though her eyes and gun were still on the man lying prone on the ground. She dug her phone from her bag and quickly dialled Kara's number.

Since Maggie and Alex had left, Kara had spent most of her night in front of the TV with a couple of pizzas and a pint of mint choc chip ice cream. Aside from having to dash out quickly to stop a bank robbery and then to prevent a multi-lane car-crash, the night had been pretty slow for the Kryptonian.

When her phone started ringing she had to hunt for it amidst the pizza boxes but eventually found it, saw it was Alex, and answered.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Hey… You're not eating my ice cream are you..?"

Kara swallowed, "Noo…" She quickly changed the subject, "So how's the date going? It can't be over already!?"

"Yea, about that… We kinda ran into a problem…"

"What did she do!?" Kara jumped up and started pacing, ready to fly off and unleash the formidable powers of Supergirl onto the Detective.

"No, no, the date's been really good!" Kara could almost feel Alex blushing down the phone. "But, we kinda got mugged…"

"What?!"

"No don't worry, we handed his arse to him and Maggie's covering him right now… but can you come and pick him up? I really want to get back to our date…"

"You having fun then?" Kara asked, a grin on her face.

"Yea…" Alex replied, and Kara could tell by her tone that things were going _very_ well indeed!

"OK then, I'll be there in a sec, hang on." Kara hung up the phone and spun in a whirlwind which saw her swiftly change into her Supergirl spandex. She popped the ice cream back into the freezer for later and flew out the open living room window in a blur.

"OK, Supergirl is on her way to pick him up." Alex informed Maggie.

"Do you have her on speed-dial or something?" Maggie asked, a hint of jealousy entering her voice but still keeping an eye on their captive.

"Something like that…" Alex grinned and walked back over. "She'll be here soon."

A few seconds later, a whoosh and a thud announced Supergirl's arrival as she landed in the alleyway, stirring the dust on the ground into eddies.

"Hey" she said simply as she approached the two women. "Is this him?" she indicated the man on the ground.

"Yea, thanks for picking him up." Maggie said appreciatively, knowing they would have been there a lot longer if they had had to wait for the cops to come and collect the dude.

"No worries" Supergirl smiled at the Detective. She picked the unsuccessful mugger up by the arms, swung him over her shoulders and accepted his weapon from Maggie in her other hand. She hefted him a little to get a better grip, gave the two law enforcers a half salute and launched off into the air.

Maggie and Alex watched her fade into the distance until she was just a blur of red and blue, and then nothing.

"You OK?" Maggie asked Alex as she picked her jacket up off the floor where it had fallen earlier, she handed it to Alex who shrugged it back on with a smile of thanks.

"Yea I'm fine, just can't believe that asshole thought he could mug us!"

"I know! What was he thinking?" Maggie laughed. She turned to face Alex head on and grasped her hand with one of her own, "You looked so hot kicking his arse…"

"You think so..?" Alex blushed under Maggie's gaze, using her free hand to tuck her hair behind one ear. She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against the Detective's, her pulse starting to race as she felt the heat of the other woman. She leaned her head forwards until it was resting gently against Maggie's.

"Now that that detour's finished with… Weren't you planning on showing me your place..?" Alex whispered seductively.

Maggie answered with a grin and another kiss as she pulled the agent out of the alleyway. They walked quickly into the next street, rounded a corner and then walked a minute down the next road. Maggie slowed as they approached a tall apartment building.

"This is me" she indicated.

She pulled Alex towards the door to her building and fished keys out of her pocket. She hissed as she felt Alex softly bite down on her neck, standing behind her with her hands on her hips. She fiddled with the key in the lock, eventually getting the door open. They raced to the elevator, the door quickly pinged open and they walked in, Maggie pushed the button for her floor. She turned back to Alex who was standing watching her, her eyes dark with lust. Maggie pushed her up against one cold metal wall and started kissing down her neck, Alex's head slammed against the side of the elevator and she gasped as Maggie's hand drifted up and brushed one nipple through the thin cloth of her dress. Maggie grinned into Alex's neck as she realised she had been right earlier when she thought Danvers hadn't been wearing a bra. She caressed Alex's breasts with one hand as she locked her lips onto the other woman's mouth, her tongue licking one lip before biting it softly. The elevator pinged and the doors opened on to Maggie's floor. She reluctantly left Alex's lips and pulled the other woman with her out into the corridor, she pulled another key out of her pocket and slid it swiftly into the lock and turned. The door opened inwards and both women fell into the apartment. Alex dropped Maggie's jacket to the floor and their lips attached again instantly, but this time it was Maggie pushed up against the wall. She groaned at the intensity of the kiss and it felt like Alex's hands were everywhere at once, touching and caressing any bare skin they could find. As Alex's lips moved onto Maggie's neck she took a breath and looked down at the soft dark hair of Alex's head.

"Are you OK with this?" She asked quietly, wanting to be sure that this… that she… was definitely what Alex wanted.

"Oh god yes!" Alex answered between kisses, "You are everything I've ever wanted…" She stopped what she was doing for a second and looked straight into Maggie's dark eyes, " We've waited long enough… I want you… I need you…" The raw emotion in Alex's voice tore at Maggie's heart; she wanted to worship this woman with everything she had.

Maggie nodded and kissed Alex soundly. She broke free from the wall and guided Alex towards her bedroom. She switched on a couple of lamps until the room was softly lit; her double bed lay in the centre of the uncluttered room, covered with a few scatter cushions. She turned back to Alex and drew her closer until their bodies touched. She placed her hands either side of Alex's face and kissed her softly, their pace slowed slightly from earlier. Their tongues danced, each caressing the other's lips, each exploring the other.

"We can go… As slow… As you want…" Maggie reassured Alex between kisses, knowing that this would be her first time with a woman. She didn't want to ruin what they had only just begun by rushing things too fast or too quickly.

"Thanks" Alex smiled, she loved the fact that Maggie was willing to go slow for her, to allow her to take her time with something so wonderful and new. "Can you unzip me?" She asked softly.

Alex turned around and Maggie started pulling down the zipper. She saw the scars on Alex's back as she went and softly kissed each one. When the zipper was all the way down, Maggie pushed the dress off of Alex's shoulders and watched the silky material slide down Alex's perfect body. Alex stood where she was for a moment until Maggie slid her fingers into her right hand and turned her back around. Alex blushed under Maggie's gaze, feeling very exposed in just her black lace panties.

"You are so beautiful…" Maggie whispered. She placed her hands on Alex's hips and kissed her as she slid her hands slowly up Alex's toned obliques and over her ribs, they paused for a beat underneath the other woman's boobs before gently squeezing the pert mounds, brushing her thumbs over both nipples.

"Oh god…" Alex breathed out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head; Maggie's touch felt amazing, sending shivers down her spine. She lifted her arms up and tried to pull Maggie's shirt up and over her head, but the tight piece of clothing wouldn't budge.

"Buttons…" Maggie said helpfully as she kissed Alex's clavicle, enjoying how she was making the woman in front of her pant with need.

Alex moved her hands to Maggie's front; she fumbled with the buttons and managed to get most of them undone. The Detective eventually took pity on Alex and stepped back slightly to finish the job, shucking the shirt to expose a red silk bra. She twisted her arms behind her back and flicked the clasp, letting the red material drop to the floor. She kicked the discarded clothing behind her and pushed up against Alex once more, moaning as their bare flesh rubbed together. But Alex wasn't finished, her hands moved to the button on Maggie's jeans and she quickly popped it open and pulled down the zipper. Her hands brushed up against more smooth red silk and she bit her lower lip, this woman was just so sexy, Alex couldn't quite believe this was all happening.

Maggie slowly began edging Alex back towards the bed, the back of the agent's knees hit the mattress and she sat down with a small squeak. Maggie straddled her lap and raised her hand to her cheek.

"Are you still OK?" She asked.

Alex didn't hear the question as Maggie's boobs were currently level with her eyes and bouncing slightly, her brain wasn't functioning properly. She raised her hands partway up to them before realising Maggie had asked her something.

"Hmm?" She queried, reluctantly leaving the dark, perfect nipples to gaze into Maggie's eyes..

Maggie laughed, "I said are you still OK, but I guess that means you are!" She leaned forwards slightly and Alex buried her face in the Detective's breasts. Maggie groaned as Alex started kissing across the sensitive skin, her lips gently brushing the nipples.

"Oh that feels good…" Maggie let Alex continue for a while before brushing Alex's hair out of her face and tilting the agent's head up to see into her dark eyes. "Let me show you how beautiful you are, and how much I want you…"

Alex nodded. She let herself be pushed backwards into the bed and she scooted up a little so her head was at the pillows. She raised herself up on to her elbows and watched as Maggie crawled towards her, her jeans were still on, but pulled open to expose her red panties and defined hip bones. Her small but pert breasts swung gently as she moved closer. Alex panted and she could feel wetness between her thighs, she had never felt so turned on before in her life.

"Do you trust me?" Maggie asked.

"Yes…" Alex replied. She was nervous but she knew this was what she wanted; it had been what she had wanted since the first time she had kissed the gorgeous Detective.

Maggie placed her hands either side of Alex's head and leaned down to kiss her, pushing Alex's head deep into the soft pillow, Alex's hands came up to rest on Maggie's hips and Maggie could feel the agent's hips moving involuntarily, trying desperately to gain more friction. Maggie shifted so that one jean clad leg was between Alex's and pushed up into the woman's centre. Alex gasped and her mouth formed an Oh as she started grinding on Maggie's leg. Maggie continued kissing her way down Alex's chest, pausing at her breasts to take one nipple into her mouth. Alex cried out, her fingers digging into Maggie's hips at the touch, Maggie moved over to the other nipple, bringing her hand down to flick the one she had abandoned.

"Oh fuck…" Alex swore, she had never known that this could feel this good, she felt almost like she was floating, like the whole world consisted of just herself and Maggie…

Maggie slowly removed her thigh from Alex's core, smiling softly as the other woman whimpered at the loss of contact. She reached one hand down and stroked through Alex's panties, hearing the other woman gasp and feeling the soaked material with her fingers. She growled, she was so turned on by Alex, the way the woman writhed beneath her and responded to her every touch…

She kissed down past Alex's breasts and over her ribs. She trailed her tongue down trembling, sweaty abs and nipped gently at Alex's hip bones. The other woman bucked her hips forward, she needed more and Maggie knew it.

Maggie bent her head down and grabbed the lace underwear with her teeth. She gently edged them down slightly, exposing the trimmed wiry hair beneath. She then hooked two fingers around the elastic and pulled them down and off Alex's legs, throwing them behind her and onto the floor.

She spread Alex's legs and licked her bottom lip, Alex was soaked, and wanted, no needed, the Detective to touch her, make her feel loved in a way no one had ever made her feel before. So Maggie began by kissing each thigh, slowly working her way up until she was at Alex's core. She blew over it slightly, enjoying the way it made her date shiver, before taking one long lick between Alex's folds.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Alex panted; her breathing was ragged as she looked down at Maggie's head buried between her legs. It was an amazing sight; Maggie was worshiping her with her tongue, setting her on fire by sucking her clit and then burying her tongue deep within her. The sensation of being fucked by Maggie's tongue was incredible, and Alex could feel she was embarrassing close to orgasm, her hands gripped the sheets either side of her, knuckles white as her hips thrusted quicker and quicker into Maggie's mouth. A pressure began to build deep within her, Maggie sucked her clit hard one more time and it pushed her completely over the edge. She exploded, shaking as the most extreme orgasm she had ever experienced wracked her body.

Maggie smiled as she felt Alex's walls close around her tongue, she kept thrusting gently, drawing out Alex's orgasm. When the shuddering finally stopped she gave Alex's clit one last kiss before crawling back up to kiss her softly on the lips. Alex could taste herself on Maggie's tongue and smiled, she felt completely drained… but completely and utterly satisfied.

"You OK?" Maggie repeated her question from earlier.

"Yea…" Alex breathed out hard, "That was… That was amazing… _You_ are amazing…" She kissed the Detective hard.

Maggie grinned "So not bad for your first time with a woman then?"

Alex blushed, "I don't think I've had such an intense orgasm since… well since ever!"

Maggie just continued grinning, she rolled over to lie next to Alex and the other woman curled into her side, still occasionally twitching. They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath as their bodies began to cool.

Maggie suddenly felt a hand tracing patterns on her lower stomach, she turned and found Alex grinning and biting her lower lip.

"So… is it my turn now..?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey everyone, so this is chapter 10! I won't be posting as frequently as before but don't worry, this story isn't quite finished yet...

However right now, I think its time for Alex's turn... ;)

* * *

"Only if you want… too… ah…" Maggie hummed with appreciation as Alex's hand drifted up to her chest and brushed a nipple. The agent's head was still resting on Maggie's shoulder, and Maggie was sure the other woman was grinning as she continued to tease her exposed flesh.

"Oh I want to…" Alex glanced down to where Maggie's jeans were still wide open, exposing the red material underneath, and growled. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned in to kiss her. It began gently, Alex caressing the Detective's lips with her tongue, trying to show the woman just how much she had enjoyed… Well everything! But then Alex pushed in a little harder, she bit Maggie's bottom lip, tugging at it with her teeth. Maggie's moan spurred her on and her hands drifted back to the Detective's breasts. She began kissing her way past Maggie's mouth as she fondled the firm mounds. Her mouth reached the other woman's ear, and she slowly licked the outer shell. She stopped with a small frown however, when Maggie started giggling.

"That's not quite the response I was expecting…" Alex looked a little crestfallen.

"Sorry… It's just; I'm a bit ticklish there…" Maggie looked sheepish, and then looked back up at Alex, worried that she had killed the mood when she saw a spec of uncertainty in the woman's eyes.

To try and rescue it and reassure the gorgeous creature in front of her, she reached up to cradle Alex's jaw with one hand. "I'm OK… You can keep going…" Maggie whispered, looking straight into Alex's eyes, "I want this… I want you…" As she spoke she grasped Alex's free hand and guided it down towards her open jeans, she slipped the agent's willing hand down to rest over the top of her red silk panties. She bit her lower lip and gasped as Alex's hand cupped her centre, feeling the wetness there. She saw the agent smile and grinned back briefly before throwing her head back towards the pillows, her eyes rolling at Alex's touch.

Just knowing how turned on Maggie was reassured Alex, she tentatively rubbed her fingers over Maggie's clit and watched as the Detective squirmed underneath her. She continued rubbing gentle circles over the hardened nub and just watched Maggie writhe, slightly in awe that this amazing woman wanted her… Alex Danvers...

Finally deciding that Maggie had entirely too many clothes on, Alex withdrew her hand, smiling at the involuntary whimper that fell from Maggie's lips. She shuffled down the bed slightly and began to tug the restrictive clothing down Maggie's muscular legs, exposing even more of that red silk.

After a small struggle, Alex managed to pull the jeans off completely and tossed them somewhere behind her on the floor, her normally anally neat self uncaring of where they landed. She paused at that point and just gazed at the woman in front of her. Maggie spread her legs under Alex's gaze and raised one knee slightly. She hooked a thumb underneath one side of the small slip of red material that was still covering her and edged it down to just below her hip bone. She heard Alex growl deep within her throat and knew she was dripping wet; that growl just made her ache even more to have the woman inside of her. She bit her lip seductively and beckoned Alex closer.

Alex crawled on her knees until she was poised between Maggie's wide open legs, she watched as Maggie ran small circles over the material above her clit, her eyes on Alex the entire time, it was so hot Alex forgot for a second how to speak, her brain momentarily fried by the sight before her.

"What…" Alex started, suddenly slightly unsure of what to do. She met Maggie's gaze and edged her hands slowly up Maggie's inner thighs, squeezing gently as she went.

"I'm not sure… What to…" Alex spoke her uncertainty out loud and Maggie thought it was adorable.

"You know what to do" Maggie whispered, "Do whatever feels right… Whatever feels natural…" And with that she pulled one of Alex's hands up to her mouth. She sucked on two of the agent's fingers, swirling her powerful tongue around the digits. She pulled them out slowly with a pop and drew Alex's hand gently back down her body, her eyes on Alex the entire time. She trailed the damp fingers over and around her breasts, gasping as they briefly passed over each hardened nipple, before making their way across her chiselled abs. She was panting slightly, incredibly turned on by the look of intense hunger in Alex's eyes as she knelt between the Detective's spread legs. She pushed Alex's fingers down further towards her red panties and gently pushed them underneath the fabric…

Alex could feel the wetness underneath her fingers inside those panties and growled once more. She stroked Maggie's smooth clit with her fingers, enjoying the whimpering noises coming from the woman in front of her, but soon Maggie's hand drifted down again and pushed Alex's hand even further.

"I need you inside me… Alex… I need you to fuck me…" She moaned as Alex's fingers found deeper heat and released her grip.

Alex moved her fingers further, leaning over the Detective as she did so and balancing with her other arm on the bed. She was encouraged by the moans dripping from Maggie's lips and pushed the digits even further through warm, slick folds, finally entering the Detective. Maggie's moans became higher and needier as Alex gave her what she so desperately wanted. She started to slowly pump her fingers, pushing them in to the hilt until she was knuckle deep in the other woman's hot wet heat, she slowly pulled back out almost to the tips before diving back in. Maggie was growing more and more vocal with each thrust and her moans were turning Alex on so hard she could feel stirrings deep down inside, her thighs growing wet once again.

"Harder… Faster…" Maggie ordered, panting between the words, and Alex swiftly complied, pumping her fingers in and out faster and faster, slamming them back into the Detective's centre each time. Her hand was soaked and she could feel Maggie's walls slowly tightening around her, making it harder to move, but she kept going. She could feel that Maggie was close to release, and continued her thrusts, not letting up the pace. She leant over Maggie's chest, captured a nipple between her lips and sucked hard before running a soothing tongue over and around the hardened nub. She then started flicking it with her tongue and grazed the sensitive skin gently with her teeth.

"Oh god! Oh god! Don't stop!" Maggie cried out, her head buried in pillows and her arms thrown above her head, clinging hard to the bars of the headboard as she felt Alex fuck her relentlessly.

Alex sat back up briefly so she could use her free hand to tear Maggie's drenched panties off completely. They were thrown over her head and she started pumping her fingers even faster, curling them slightly as they moved in and out. Maggie's moans started coming thick and fast and she spread her legs even wider, bending her knees so Alex could go just that much deeper, she thrusted her hips forwards in time with Alex's pumping as she cried out.

"Oh yes! Alex… Yes! Fuck yes!" Maggie's walls suddenly clenched hard around Alex's fingers and she came hard, her body shuddering as her back arched up off the bed. It was the sexiest thing Alex had ever seen, and she continued to gently finger Maggie and press gentle kisses across her twitching abs as the woman shuddered her way through the intense orgasm. When Maggie finally collapsed back onto the bed, sweat dripping down and between her breasts, Alex reluctantly pulled her fingers slowly out. She licked some of the tartness off the digits and grinned as Maggie could do nothing but lay there and continue to twitch, watching her with hooded eyes.

"That was… amazing… Alex, are you sure you've never done this before?" Maggie panted with a wry smile, shifting slightly so that Alex could fall back down to lie next to her, her head on the Detective's arm and her hand draped across her taut belly.

"You are my first…" Alex smiled back "And you are so beautiful… This, this right here is what I've been missing my whole life…" She mused, nuzzling into Maggie's shoulder, her warm breath ghosting over the sweat shined skin of Maggie's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Thank you all so much for the comments, faves and follows! Here's chapter 11 for your enjoyment :D_

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up in a strange room, dawn light was starting to peek through the curtains and she panicked for a moment, automatically reaching for a gun that wasn't there beside the bed. She stilled for a moment as memories of last night began to filter back, she turned her head to the side and saw Maggie curled up in sleep beside her. She smiled as she watched the Detective's chest rise and fall gently with each breath, Maggie snuggled in closer to Alex and the agent wrapped an arm around the other woman. She nuzzled the Detective's neck, breathing in deep the unmistakeable scent of Maggie Sawyer interlaced with the smell of sex. Alex blushed a little in the early morning light as she remembered the more intimate details of what they had done last night. She smiled, buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes, content to try and get a little extra sleep before morning truly set in.

A few hours later Alex woke again, but this time to a loud bleeping noise and Maggie groaning beside her.

"Ugh… Stupid alarm…" The detective's hand appeared from underneath the covers to slap absently at her bedside table until she successfully hit the clock and the noise stopped. The hand disappeared again and Maggie wiggled back into her spot as the little spoon, sighing as she felt Alex's warmth behind her.

"This is nice… Sorry about the alarm, I forgot to turn it off last night… Was a little pre-occupied…" Maggie turned so that she was still in Alex's embrace but facing the agent instead, and grinned.

"Maggie last night…" Alex started, but paused when she saw the worried look on Maggie's face, she suddenly realised the way her words might be interpreted as they were and quickly added. "Maggie last night was amazing!"

"Oh thank god… I thought you might have been having second thoughts…" Maggie let out in a relieved sigh. She relaxed back down into Alex's arms and looked up into her eyes.

"Really Maggie… Last night was… I never thought sex could feel like that…"

"Well Danvers" Maggie reached up to tuck a few strands of hair behind Alex's ear "You ain't seen nothing yet…" She smiled again and pulled Alex down for a heated kiss.

When they finally left Maggie's bed over an hour later, Alex was physically exhausted, but mentally she was buzzing. She sat on the side as Maggie gently stroked her back "Why don't you go have a shower whilst I fix us some breakfast?" Maggie suggested.

"That sounds amazing…" Alex turned her head and captured Maggie's lips in a quick kiss. She stood up and stretched her arms up above her head, sighing with relief as her shoulders popped. She giggled as she felt Maggie press kisses all over her bare bum cheeks and wrap her hands around to stroke their way down her abs.

Reluctantly Maggie loosened her grip, allowing Alex to turn around "If you stay there much longer you won't make it to the shower…" The Detective threatened as she bit her lip and gave Alex a gentle push in the right direction.

"Why don't you join me?" Alex asked suggestively, she placed her hands on her hips, her naked self still covered with the glistening sweat of their previous exploits.

"Maybe next time." Maggie chuckled, she stood up and kissed Alex "There are so many things I want to show you, to share with you, and we have all the time in the world." She cradled Alex's cheek in one hand "I'll make a start on breakfast, I don't know about you but I'm starving!" She grinned and gave Alex a light slap on the arse to start her moving which made her squeak and blush.

Alex nodded and headed to the ensuite bathroom adjacent to Maggie's bedroom. Maggie watched her go, smiling as she saw Alex's hips sway from side to side; the agent knew what she was doing and enhanced the swagger as she walked. As she entered the smaller room she turned her head and winked at Maggie before shutting the door, soon enough water could be heard cascading from the powerful showerhead.

Maggie rummaged around for a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt; she pulled them on without bothering with underwear, and padded barefoot through to the kitchen. Clattering soon emanated from the small galley, quickly followed by spitting fat as the Detective started prepping a fry up.

Neither of them heard Alex's phone buzzing in the bedroom…

Fifteen minutes later a fresh faced Alex wandered through to the kitchen. Her hair had fallen around her face in damp ringlets and she was wearing a clean pair of short shorts she had liberated from one of Maggie's draws. Paired with this was one of the Detective's shirts half buttoned up at the front leaving nothing to the imagination. She stepped up behind the cooking Detective and wrapped her arms around the other woman's stomach.

"That smells amazing!" Her stomach growled, confirming how hungry she was.

"Well it's just about done; can you grab a couple of plates from the cupboard?" Maggie pointed to her left and Alex obliged. Maggie heaped their plates with eggs, bacon, sausage and a small stack of pancakes, laughing at Alex's hungry face as she accepted one of the plates and they made their way over to the sofa to eat.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Maggie questioned as Alex dug into the food in front of her.

"… Yea…" Alex blushed and gulped down her mouthful of eggs and bacon. "Is that alright? I didn't really bring anything for a sleepover…"

"It's more than fine" Maggie smiled and leaned over to kiss Alex "Have I told you how sexy you are? Especially in my clothes?"

Alex just blushed and ate another mouthful of her delicious breakfast.

"What did you want to do today?" Maggie asked "I'm completely free from work for a couple of days…"

"Is it bad that I just want to stay hidden away in this apartment with you..?" Alex asked quietly "I don't want this moment to end"

"We can do whatever you want, I have a fully stocked fridge, lots of ice-cream and takeout on speed-dial as well as netflix, we could pretty much survive the apocalypse in here!"

They finished their food and Alex curled up next to Maggie on the sofa as she turned on the TV. They flicked through Netflix before settling on a movie they both agreed on watching. Maggie's hand drifted to Alex's back and she traced circles through the checked material, smiling as she felt Alex nuzzle in closer.

Ten minutes into the movie Alex reached for the control and pressed pause.

"You OK babe?" Maggie asked and Alex smiled at the term of endearment before remembering why she had stopped the film.

"I thought I heard something…" She stood up and walked towards the bedroom; she paused and then entered as the buzzing became louder. "It's my phone" she called through, "looks like it's gone to voicemail."

She walked back through holding the device and flopped back onto the sofa.

"Anything important?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not sure…" Alex replied as she scrolled through her notifications. There were 6 missed calls, a voicemail and two texts, one earlier that morning from Kara:

 _Kara: Hey Alex, hope you're having a good time. Let me know when you're free, we can go get lunch or something, K x_

And another from Kara's DEO number (her 'Supergirl' phone) a few minutes ago.

 _SG: Alex please call me when you get this, we have a situation x_

Alex quickly called Supergirl's number and pressed the phone to her ear. Maggie was sitting up now, starting to worry as she saw the look of concern cross Alex's face.

"Shit" Alex swore when her call went through to voicemail. She hung up and pressed the button to check her own messages.

 _Voicemail: "Alex, I've been trying to get hold of you, are you still with Maggie? You need to come in… bring Maggie with you, Its the Ice alien… He's back…"_

Alex shivered a little as she heard Kara's voice mention that particular alien threat. She killed the message and turned back to Maggie.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked and placed her hand on Alex's, concern on her face.

Alex looked up at the Detective "We need to go" She pulled the other woman to her feet and quickly towards the bedroom to get dressed.

"Where are we going?"

"The DEO..."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's notes: Thanks for the continued support everyone! I'm sorry I've been absent for a little while, been having a bit of writer's block... I think I'm back on it now though so please enjoy the next instalment of Ice ice baby... ! :D_

* * *

After a brief stop off at Alex's apartment to pick up her agency credentials, they rode to the DEO on Alex's Ducati. Maggie was perched behind her with her arms sitting comfortably around Alex's waist. The agent enjoyed the feel of the woman behind her. Even the seriousness of what they were doing couldn't detract from the fact that the detective's arms wrapped around her made her skin tingle in a very pleasant way.

Behind her, Maggie tightened her grip as Alex took a sharp corner. She leaned in slightly and inhaled deeply, smelling her shampoo on Alex's hair and the scent that was all her own. She smiled, remembering again how it had felt to have Alex between her thighs… She clenched them around the bike a little harder, before trying to resume her concentration on the road ahead.

Fifteen minutes later saw Alex parking her bike in the underground car park and unzipping her leather jacket. She turned to Maggie and stretched out a hand.

"Come on, we'll need to get you signed in"

Maggie grasped the hand gratefully and let herself be pulled along to a lift on one wall, she watched as Alex swiped her card and pressed a few digits on the key pad. The door opened silently and they walked into the steel box.

Alex pressed a button, the doors slid shut and Maggie felt the lift begin to rise. She briefly glanced around, noting the small, discrete camera in one corner of the ceiling along with a number of suspicious looking vents in the walls. Did the DEO's security extend to gassing unwanted visitors who entered this way? She shivered a little and gripped Alex's hand a little tighter. Alex turned to her and gave an encouraging smile. Maggie responded with a forced smile of her own, but she was nervous and she was sure Alex could tell. This would be the first time she had been to DEO's headquarters and she was unsure of what she might find…

The lift came to a smooth halt and Alex was soon pulling Maggie out and into a brightly lit corridor leading to an open plan foyer. Maggie noticed a number of agents walking around purposefully, but each of them had time to nod respectfully to Alex who smiled in return as they passed. Alex picked up the pace and Maggie matched her, felling a little more confident the further they went into the hidden depths of the DEO. They paused at the desk of an agent in the foyer and the man stood up and briefly saluted Alex.

"Agent Danvers, welcome back, and Detective Sawyer I assume?"

Maggie nodded as Alex spoke "Yes. Thank you Agent Boswell, it's good to be back" She gave him a small smile.

"Director Henshaw is expecting you both. Detective Sawyer I need you to read this, and sign here, here and here, and thumbprint here please" He handed Maggie a think wad of papers after pointing to each page requiring her mark.

Her eyebrows rose slightly at the number of pages, she glanced to Alex who nodded apologetically, and accepted a pen off Boswell. She sighed and signed the required pages without reading them in detail. She trusted Alex and knew she wouldn't get any further into the DEO unless she followed protocol (and she wasn't entirely sure that they would let her out again if she didn't either…)

After pressing a freshly inked thumb to the last page under her signature, she handed the papers back to the agent with a smile and accepted a tissue to wipe the excess ink off. She looked down as Alex clasped her hand and tugged her gently forwards, a broad smile on her face as she introduced her lover to her DEO world. Maggie followed; her smile quirking up on one side as she let herself be pulled forwards by the other woman.

Alex swiftly led Maggie into the nerve centre of the DEO, where Hank and Winn were waiting at the central operations table.

"Hello." Hank stated and offered his hand out to the detective who shook it firmly. "I'm director Henshaw, we spoke over the coms system once." He stated it succinctly and Maggie could tell he was a man of few words.

"Yea I remember" Maggie smiled at the serious man in front of her before turning her attention to the almost bubbly man beside the director.

"And I'm Winn, the tech genius of this establishment!" He waved one arm around a little flamboyantly before lowering it after a stern glare from Hank. "What the director meant to say in his introduction was welcome to our top secret facility!"

"Yes… that" Hank answered, glancing sideways at Winn, "And please note Detective Sawyer you have now signed our NDA; I'm sure I don't have to explain the repercussions of breaking it… But please be forewarned; you won't just be arrested for disclosing any information relating to the DEO, you will completely disappear…" With the end of his statement, Hank met Maggie's gaze firmly, his eyes seeming to burn right through her as he emphasized his point. He held it for a few seconds before turning around to speak to a passing agent.

Maggie turned to Alex, a slight look of incredulity on her face, thinking that maybe Hank was exaggerating, but she gulped a little when she saw Alex nodding in agreement with the director's words.

"Sorry babe… "Alex whispered, shrugging slightly "You did sign it…" She squeezed Maggie's hand to reassure her "You'll be alright"

A few seconds later Maggie was saved from any further intense conversations with Hank by the whirlwind that was Supergirl flying in and landing a few steps away. She took a step back as Alex ran forwards to greet the super woman, feeling a twinge of jealousy as she saw how excited Supergirl looked to see the agent and vice versa.

"Alex!" Supergirl hugged the woman tightly "I couldn't get hold of you! I had to go without you; there wasn't time to wait… I'm sorry…"

Alex hugged her back. "It's OK, did you find the alien? Are you OK?"

"Oh I found him alright…" Kara lifted up her arm to show a long gash down the side of her suit, her Kryptonian biology having saved her from an injury which would have killed most humans.

A sudden gasp drew everyone's attention to the side where Winn had leapt to his feet in a panic. He ran over to Supergirl, his hands going to the rip at her side as he asked "What did you do to my suit?!"

Kara chuckled, "I'm fine though Winn, thanks for asking"

"Well of course _you're_ fine! You're Kryptonian! But my poor suit isn't…" He sighed as he realised the suit may well be beyond recovery. "OK strip… Wait… I mean… I need to fix your suit so you can't be in it…" He started babbling, and then sighed "Just get it to me as soon as you can?"

"Of course!" Supergirl replied, laying a hand on Winn's shoulder.

"What happened out there Supergirl?" Hank asked her. He stepped forwards as Winn retreated.

"I'm sorry Director but he escaped again… I got distracted saving a family from a car he launched at them, and when I turned around he was just… gone…" Supergirl sighed and looked down at her feet, disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him" Hank reassured her before turning away to talk with a seated agent about tracking options.

Supergirl turned back to Alex and attempted to take a few steps forwards but stumbled instead, the only thing preventing her from hitting the ground were Alex's quick arms catching her.

"Supergirl?!" Alex cried out, everyone in the office turning at her cry.

"I'm OK, I'm OK…" Supergirl tried to reassure her sister, as well as the entire DEO within earshot "The fight just took more out of me than I thought; I just need to sit under the sun lamps for a little while…"

"OK let's get you into the medical bay" Alex replied, not trying to hide the worry in her voice as she half carried her sister through to the next room.

Maggie stayed where she was, slightly shocked that there was something out there that could, if not physically injure Supergirl, could significantly weaken her…

"Don't worry, she'll be fine after a little R&R, Alex will take care of her." Winn tried to reassure Maggie before clapping her on the shoulder and heading back to his terminal. Maggie was left standing in the centre of operations in her own little private bubble as agents rushed around her, not knowing quite what to do…

But that twinge of jealousy was growing stronger however, as she watched Alex fuss over the cute alien in the other room…


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Hello all! Here's the next chapter, I have more of a plan for the plot going forwards with this story now :) Hope you all enjoy, and as always thank you so much for all the follows, faves and reviews! They really make my day when I see how much people like what I write :)_

* * *

Maggie was still standing in the central office of the DEO, watching as an extremely worried Alex guided Supergirl carefully to a bed and then proceeded to move quickly but efficiently around the room, switching on the lamps that would swiftly recharge the superhero.

She switched on a computer and began typing away, she turned and spoke with Supergirl but Maggie couldn't hear the words. She moved closer and watched as they chuckled over a shared joke, there was obviously some history between them; they obviously cared for one another…

She sidled up to the doorway and leaned on the edge, her arms crossed, watching the two women interact and studying their behaviour towards one another.

"I'm hungry…" Supergirl mentioned as she lay prone on her back, soaking up the sunlight with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed.

"You're always hungry!" Alex chuckled, sounding calmer now that Supergirl was recovering, she didn't make any move from the monitor, just continued to tap away, analysing Supergirl's biometrics. Neither of the women had noticed Detective Sawyer watching from the doorway.

"Soooo… how did it go with Maggie?" Supergirl asked excitedly, the lamps already doing their job at bringing the super woman back to her usual perky self.

"It was amazing…!" Alex began, she turned towards the bed "She is just so…" Her eyes turned a little dreamy as she thought of their date and subsequent night together.

"Ahem…" Maggie coughed, still holding the doorway up.

"Oh! Hey babe!" Alex exclaimed, turning as she heard the other woman's not so subtle cough.

Supergirl sat up suddenly; still not used to missing her powers, especially her super hearing (and she hated it when people snuck up on her).

"Oh hi Detective Sawyer…" She mumbled as one hand drifted up to her face to unconsciously push glasses that weren't there further up her nose.

And everything suddenly clicked for Maggie, all of the times she had seen Supergirl fiercely defending Alex in addition to being on the agent's speed-dial... Of Kara's overprotectiveness towards Alex and her absolutely _ridiculous_ excuses…

 _Supergirl was Kara Danvers!_

"Ohhh…" Maggie muttered under her breath, mentally slapping her forehead at how she had been so worried about another woman being too close to Alex, that she had completely missed the obvious answer staring her in the face (now quite literally) "Supergirl's your sister..!"

"What, what are you talking about? My sister…?"

"Whut…?! Who's Ka...ra…? I don't know any Kara… I mean sister! Whose sister!? Not mine…"

Both the Danvers sisters spoke at the same time, Kara's eyes shifting frantically from side to side as if looking for a way to escape.

"Come on…" Maggie replied, walking further into the room. "Look, look Alex, I know you… The only person you get that torn up and worried over is Kara… Plus, the glasses don't help" She grinned at Kara "Nor the urban climbing excuses…" Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she teased the superhero.

"I always said that too… it is kind of ridiculous that no one else has figured you out yet…" Alex turned to Kara with a smile and a chuckle.

"Wait what!? Aleeeex…" Kara whined as the two women both grinned at her.

"Sorry sis" Alex shrugged "I've said before that we needed to work on your undercover skills…"

"Fine…" Kara sighed "I'm still hungry though…" She looked back up at the brunettes with a puppy dog expression.

"Alright, alright!" Alex held her hands up defensively, "Don't let it be said that I stand in the way of Supergirl and food" She turned to Maggie "Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure" Maggie replied smiling and followed Alex out of the room.

"Don't forget the potstickers!" Kara called out after them before flopping back down onto the bed and getting comfortable under the warm bright lights again. She told herself she would worry about her disguise another day.

Before leaving, the two brunettes checked in with Hank. He was leaning over Winn's screen looking at what his newest agent was showing him.

"I've been looking for a way to track it and I think I've found something…" Winn pointed to a section of the map on his screen. "So here, here and here are where it's been sighted, this one is from this morning where Supergirl fought him and has the strongest signal..."

"Signal?" Hank questioned.

"It's a type of radiation I've not seen before which is why we never picked it up with the usual scans. I only noticed it when I was looking for anything in common with the places he's hit. I recalibrated the sensors to cover a wider spectrum and picked up this."

Winn hit a combination of keys on his keyboard and the map lit up at all three places, the signal obviously weaker in the older spots. Interestingly though, the lit up areas could be traced away from the known locations for a short distance.

"So this is where he was seen retreating, Winn pointed at the trails, but… Then it just… disappears…" He tapped the screen and looked up at Hank in confusion.

"Did he go underground? Or up in the air?" The director questioned.

"I don't think so… We would still be able to trace the energy reading... It's confusing, it's like the alien just… vanished. I can't explain it."

"Are we sure that this… energy is generated by the alien itself? Or could it be something he's doing instead?" Hank asked

"You think it might be expending the energy in certain ways?"

"Yes, we already know that his body is in itself some kind of weapon, maybe this radiation is linked to the firing of that weapon…"

"Well for now we have no way to track it when it's gone dark, but I've recalibrated the DEO's sensors so we will know where he is as soon as whatever he does that generates that radiation… starts…" Winn explained, tapping a few more keys to zoom back out and show the entirety of National City.

"Good work." Hank slapped Winn on the back "Keep me informed of any progress."

"Will do boss."

"If you don't need us at the moment, we're gona go out for food." Alex half questioned as Hank turned to face the couple.

"Sure. There's not a lot any of us can do until the alien resurfaces again and Supergirl has finished recharging." Hank answered, waving them off.

"OK, we'll be at China Palace if anyone needs us" Alex called out over her shoulder as they left, she tucked her hand into Maggie's and leaned her head towards her "I'm glad you know…"

"What? About Kara?"

"Yea, I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"I'm glad I know too, I'm just shocked it took me so long to figure it out!"

"Well you've only met Kara a handful of times…" Alex tried to reason.

"Exactly! And her disguise is awful!" Maggie chuckled "It's a good job I can't tell anyone about all this" her free hand wave around encompassing the DEO "The guys at work would never let me live it down!"

Alex just laughed, shaking her head and feeling grateful that no one else had put two and two together about Kara and Supergirl… she really did need to have a chat with her sister about secret identities being at least _a little_ challenging for people to figure out.

Twenty minutes after Alex and Maggie had left on their super important errand to obtain potstickers, Winn started yelling from his terminal.

"Directooor!" He was frantically tapping at his keyboard, sending the visual data to the main screen. Hank appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, behind him.

"What is it?"

"The alien! It's back!" Winn pointed to a sector of the city which was now lit up on the screen with the radiation generated by the beast. The glow was brighter than any trace they had seen before and if anything it was growing brighter by the second.

"Supergirl!" Hank called out, and within a few seconds Kara was standing behind him, sufficiently charged to allow her the use of her super speed once more.

"What? Is it back?"

"Yep…" Winn pointed at the screen

"That's near L. Corp…" Kara spoke nervously "It will be full at this time of day… I need to warn Lena!" She was about to take off when Hank grabbed her arm.

"Kara…" His voice was serious; he rarely used her true name at the DEO, "Alex and Maggie left a while ago… And they were heading to China Palace…"

Kara's face dropped as she realised what Hank was saying, she looked up at the screen where Winn had zoomed in to focus on L. Corp and the surrounding buildings. The overlapped radiation signal was visibly moving closer to the L. Corp tower, and a couple of doors down… stood China Palace…


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger on that last chapter, hopefully this one will make up for it! It's slightly longer as i'm off on my honeymoon with the wifey tomorrow :D so won't be posting for a little while. As always, thank you for all the comments and reviews they really encourage all of us to keep writing x

* * *

Alex and Maggie were sitting in the foyer of China Palace waiting for their rather large order. Maggie's arm was slung comfortably around Alex's shoulders and Alex was resting her head on Maggie's chest. They rested in a comfortable silence, watching people coming and going, either to dine in or pick up takeout like themselves. Even though Alex had rung ahead with their order, enough Chinese food for a team which included a Kryptonian was taking a fair while to cook.

The sudden beeping of Alex's phone startled the women from their position and they untangled limbs as Alex swiped to answer the call.

"Agent Danvers."

"Alex!"

"Winn? What's wrong?"

Maggie turned her head towards Alex, concern filling her as she heard the worried tone in her girlfriend's voice, but she waited until Alex finished the call. She finally hung up and turned to face the Detective, her face a little paler than before.

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"Winn's new system picked up the alien's signature…"

"And…"

"It's heading this way… we need to evacuate the building, more agents are coming to try and contain it, but they won't get here for at least 15 minutes"

"Supergirl?"

"She's on her way"

"Right then." Maggie said and stood up, determined, Alex close behind.

Both women whipped out their respective badges and split, Maggie heading into the main restaurant whilst Alex headed towards the kitchen and the management.

"FBI!"

"NCPD!"

They both called out authoritatively at the same time, a brief smile crossed both their faces and their eyes met across the restaurant chaos, both thinking of how good it felt to work together, before they both got back to the business of the evacuation.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?! We have a situation next door and require everyone to vacate the premises, please make your way calmly to the exit" Maggie pointed to a side entrance that headed away from the main street and after a little grumbling from a few guests, people began moving.

Alex was having a little more trouble getting the staff to move but after threatening the manager with the full force of the FBI upon his establishment they quickly moved out through the back of the kitchen.

Soon the whole place was empty and Alex and Maggie made their way out towards the front of the building. They took positions either side of the entrance and Alex peered out, the small hand gun she had tucked into her jacket now in her hand.

She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. In fact… there _was_ nothing… nobody walking the streets or in any of the buildings opposite.

"The Director must have called ahead and mobilised the local forces" Alex commented, her experienced eyes scanning the streets and alleys for danger as she spoke.

Alex peeked out again and this time saw a fellow agent in the lee of another building, they nodded at each other, the agent signalling to Alex with a hand movement that everything at their end was clear. Alex responded likewise, wishing that she had thought to grab an ear piece before they'd left the DEO.

"All good?" Maggie asked from the side, a gun also in her hands.

"Yea, it looks like Vasquez was nearby and got the call as well; she's cleared the buildings opposite. No sign of it yet though…"

As Alex spoke, however, they both heard a horrifying screech reverberating down the empty street. Her hands started shaking slightly but she steadied a little after Maggie put a reassuring hand on her hip. Alex hadn't faced the alien (hell she hadn't faced anything more dangerous than a mugger!) since she had been injured. She had been trying to stay in shape throughout her recovery, doing as much as her back (and her overprotective sister) would allow. But she knew she wasn't back at her fighting fit level and the thought of facing the alien again so soon did send a shiver of fear down her spine… but there was no way she would ever admit it.

She steeled herself and took another brief look outside before ducking back in.

"It's there, moving slowly but definitely heading this way." She reported

"We need to get out of here then" Maggie replied "Neither of us are prepared to face him right now, he shrugged off my bullets like they were bugs before. I don't want to see what will happen this time." She looked at Alex "The civilians are out, we need to go Danvers…" Alex took a deep breath and nodded. She went to signal Vasquez that they were retreating and blanched, the other agent was in the direct path of the alien with no way out.

Maggie saw Alex freeze and moved to look at whatever had halted Alex's retreat with her. She saw Vasquez slowly backing around the corner, trying to avoid the alien's line of sight, but the way he was heading it was unavoidable, she would be seen… And if Maggie's past experience with this particular fiend had told her anything, it was that regular humans were incredibly lucky to survive an encounter with the beast. She saw the look change in Alex's eyes from one of fear to blind stubborn headed determination and swore.

"Dammit! Alex stay _here_!" She pushed the other woman back down behind the dubious protection of the restaurant's walls and dashed outside, Alex's whispered and frantic " _Maggie! No!_ " following her.

Maggie skidded onto the street and ran forwards into the alien's view. "Hey Snowcone! Remember me?!" She jumped around a little, waved her gun and fired off a few shots in its direction. She knew they wouldn't harm it but she wasn't worried about defeating it right now, she just needed to distract it long enough for Vasquez to escape… and pray that Supergirl arrived before she was turned into an icicle instead…

She could see Alex frantically waving at her from inside the restaurant, trying to get her to come back inside but she ignored the agent. She fired at the alien again, this time aiming for the head. Whatever she hit, she managed to get its attention as it turned towards her and roared in annoyance. It took a step towards her, but more importantly… a step _away_ from Vasquez…

"Yea that's right you oversized fro-yo! Over here!" She called out (inwardly berating herself for taunting an apparently unstoppable killing machine…)

But her plan worked, and it started moving towards her and away from Vasquez's building. A few more steps and the agent would be able to sneak around the side and away from danger.

"That's it you big ice cube! Over here!" Maggie encouraged, and emptied her revolver into its chest, trying to enrage it enough to come even closer. She took a few steps back, trying to draw it forwards. It took one more step, and then another… and another… and another…

"Shit…" Maggie whispered as she saw it's walking pace start to speed up until it was almost breaking into a run. They hadn't seen the alien move this fast before, but then again she reasoned, it had never had such a space in which to attack them before.

She froze in place for a second before turning around and sprinting down the street and away from Alex and Vasquez, there was no way she would let Alex get hurt again and that thought gave her the extra boost she needed and she skidded around the corner just as a ball of ice shot past. The cold air ruffled her hair but she kept moving; trying to keep a distance between herself and the alien, yet also keep it away from the still heavily occupied parts of the city.

She turned another corner and ran headfirst into a trashcan that had been left out on the sidewalk; she landed in a heap, covered in vegetable peelings and other things she tried hard not to think about. She instantly tried to spring back to her feet but her ankle gave way and she fell to the ground again hard. She could hear the thudding footsteps of the alien getting louder and louder as it caught up, but then a silence…

She turned around and saw it standing a few feet away, just watching her. It lifted its arm and Maggie's mind flashed back to their first encounter where she had stared it down in her protection of Alex as it prepared to destroy her.

"Ah fuck…" She knew it was preparing to fire its strange cold based weapon. She scrabbled backwards looking for a way out, dragging her injured leg; she didn't want to die…

"Hey!" A voice shouted out from behind the alien. Alex's voice! Maggie turned back and saw both Alex and Vasquez firing their weapons and shouting at the alien from opposite sides of the street, trying to distract it.

"Danvers get out of here!" Maggie cried out, waving her arms and hoping that the woman would hear her above all the roaring and gunfire, but Alex ignored her. She glanced at Vasquez who nodded and both agents slowly began to step backwards, alternately firing at the alien from either side. The alien took one final glance back at Maggie collapsed on the ground and obviously decided she wasn't worth it, for it began to step towards Alex, but then paused, looking at Vasquez as if it couldn't make up its mind.

In the moment of its indecision, a red blur flew past and landed between the agents and the alien. Supergirl had finally arrived!

"All of you! Move!" She commanded and for once, nobody argued. Alex and Vasquez ran towards Maggie as Kara sped towards the alien to land a sickening crunch to its jaw with her Kryptonian fist. The two titans continued to brawl as the alien responded with a solid punch to Kara's ribs that sent her flying into a nearby wall, cracking it all the way to the top. She shook the debris from her hair and launched herself back at it without pausing a beat, the two of them slowly started making their way back up the street, trading blows as they went.

Meanwhile, Alex ran unerringly towards Maggie," Are you OK?" she asked, worry on her face as she skidded to her knees beside the Detective, ignoring the sludge on the ground around her.

"Yea I'm fine, twisted my ankle pretty bad but I'll live" Maggie answered, indicating her left foot "thanks for coming for me" she smiled up at Alex, her eyes bright.

"You're an idiot!" Alex responded, trying hard to be angry, but she was just so relieved and instead leaned forward and crushed her lips hard into Maggie's.

Maggie squawked in surprise but didn't push Alex away, her eyes fluttered close and she kissed her back, losing herself in the taste, smell and softness of Agent 'badass' Danvers. They finally separated, smiling at each other, foreheads together before Maggie grinned.

"So do you wanna to give me a hand up then?"

Vasquez chuckled at the pair of them before helping Alex lift Maggie to her feet. They half carried the limping Detective to a nearby bench and sat her down, before taking up defensive positions to await the main force of the DEO.

Supergirl and the alien had moved into the next street, or rather, Supergirl had slammed into the alien with such speed that it had shot through two buildings and into the next street. She raced after it and landed a glancing blow on its chest, to her surprise she heard a faint crack before it retaliated and fired its ice weapon straight into her crest covered front. The energy of the blast sent her crashing through another two walls before coming to a rest, heavily, at a third. She pushed herself back to her feet and took a step forwards only to be engulfed by the masonry of the building behind her crashing down on her head.

It was a few minutes before a battered, blackened, slightly dazed but thankfully uninjured Kara emerged from the rubble, but when she had finally freed herself, the alien was nowhere to be found…

"Director?" Kara spoke into her ear piece, hoping for instructions.

"Supergirl?"

"I've lost him again… Can Winn track the signal?"

Winn's voice came across the coms "Yes, I've got it… it's heading down Fifth Street… wait… no… Sixth… No… the signal… It's… It's just gone!"

As soon as Winn had started speaking, Supergirl had taken off into the air, heading for Fifth.

She arrived quickly, "I'm at Fifth, he's not here… I can't see him anywhere…"

"And he's not exactly hard to miss…" Winn replied sarcastically, annoyed at himself for losing their quarry "Maybe he went underground?" Supergirl heard the tapping of computer keys as Winn desperately searched for the vanishing and deadly ice machine.

"Supergirl?" The Director was back "Do a fly over of the city, see if you can find him. Winn, we need a better way to track this thing"

"OK, I'm on it." Kara answered.

As she flew in a search pattern across the area around the attack, scanning with her x-ray vision, she didn't notice a much smaller figure, limping down Fifth Street before blending in with the crowds…

Kara spent a few more minutes searching before she came across L. Corp tower. She gasped in shock, she hadn't noticed during their battle, but one of the icy blasts had collided with the tower building, crashing straight through 3 floors and out the other side.

Panic set in as she realised Lena's office was on one of those floors…

"Lena!" She sped towards the opening the icy boulder had made in the building and swiftly landed on a concrete floor that had buckled and cracked. Steel beams had crashed through the ceiling to block her way and a fire raged directly in front of her.

She blew the fire out with a brief targeted freeze blast before carefully making her way through the rubble, searching for survivors and praying that Lena would be one of them…


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hope you are all enjoying the weekend! So I finished another chapter... Hopefully it will help with that last cliff hanger a little... Enjoy! And as always please let me know what you think :D

* * *

"Lena!" Kara called out, desperately trying to see through the haze, the occasional lead infused rubble playing havoc with her x-ray vision. "Lena!"

Her super hearing suddenly made out a call for help, and someone else shouting out Lena's name

"Ms. Luthor! Can you hear me?!"

Kara sped as quickly as she could through the debris, trying to minimise any further collapse by propping up unstable beams as she went. The calls grew louder to her sensitive ears as she pressed on and by her judgement; she was nearing the approximate location of where Lena's office used to be.

She ducked under a partially collapsed doorway and finally spotted someone moving up ahead. A brunette woman crouched over another's body, desperately bracing a fallen beam, trying to prevent it crushing the person underneath.

Kara immediately rushed forwards to lean down and lift the beam clear and out of the way. The woman immediately dove underneath to check the person in front of her, trusting that the presence of Supergirl would keep them safe from further danger.

"Ms. Luthor? Ms. Luthor? Can you hear me?"

"Lena!" Kara cried out as she finally got a glimpse of the dust and blood covered woman lying on the floor with her leg twisted awkwardly underneath her.

"K… Kara..? Lena whispered before a harsh coughing took over.

"No Ms. Luthor, it's me, Paige Matthews. Remember? I'm covering for your secretary Jess whilst she's away. Supergirl is here as well."

As she spoke, Paige efficiently checked over Lena's body. After confirming that there was no spinal damage, and that her leg was fractured, not broken, she moved to the improvised, now blood soaked, bandage covering Lena's lower stomach.

Kara glanced down and blanched as she saw a thin metal pole erupting from the CEO's stomach, surrounded by the bandages.

"Right, Lena, are you still with me?" Paige asked in a calm voice

Lena nodded, her gaze still a little vacant.

"I need to fix up the wound in your stomach before we can move you, this _will_ hurt Ms. Luthor. Supergirl, can you keep her still please?"

Kara nodded silently and moved to where Lena's head rested on the broken concrete. She removed her cape and bundled it up before slipping it carefully under the Luthor's head. She leaned forwards and braced Lena's shoulders, pushing her gently but firmly against the concrete.

"Hey there…"

"Supergirl?"

"Yea, I'm here." Kara smiled down at Lena. "Paige is going to fix you up, so I need you to just focus on me OK?"

"O…K…" Lena stared up at Kara, their eyes crossing the distance between them as Kara did her best to hold Lena's attention and distract her from the imminent pain.

Kara kept her gaze focussed utterly on Lena's eyes, thinking to herself how beautiful they were, and then suddenly wondering why she was thinking that way... Those eyes distracted her from the sudden bright white light that surrounded Paige's hands as the woman focussed on Lena's injury. She pulled the metal bar out in one swift motion, her other glowing hand pressed firmly against Lena's stomach.

Lena screamed out once as the bar was removed, her hands shooting up to grip Supergirl's arms with surprising strength.

"You're OK; everything will be OK, just a little longer..." Kara tried to sound reassuring, not quite sure why she was trusting Paige rather than flying out to find an emergency doctor. But Lena trusted her… And Kara suddenly realised that that was enough for her.

She looked up to check on Paige's progress and gasped in shock. Her eyes widened as she saw the mystery woman had reduced a gaping, heavily bleeding wound to a fresh, raw scar that looked months, instead of moments, old. White light surrounded her hands as the last of the wound knitted itself back together. She wrapped the area with a strip of slightly cleaner cloth ripped from her shirt. As she tied the last knot she looked up at Supergirl, and a slightly healthier looking Lena.

"I hope I can trust you to keep my secret Supergirl?" She asked

"Of course… but…"

Paige spoke again before Kara could finish the question "Ms. Luthor, how do you feel?"

"Like I've had a building fall on me…" Lena smiled, trying to joke, but finishing instead with a coughing fit. "I'll live, thanks to you Ms Matthews, and you too Supergirl." She gripped both of their hands in thanks. "It's always handy to have alien friends and employees." She smiled in gratitude.

"So you already know about…" Supergirl looked pointedly at Paige's hands.

"Of course! When she applied, I thought it would be highly useful to have somebody with Ms. Matthews incredible abilities here at L. Corp, considering how many times people have tried to kill me… And that reminds me, Ms. Matthews? Make sure to remind me to give you an extra bonus this month"

"That's really not necessary Ms. Luthor…"

"I insist." Lena replied firmly, sitting up with Kara's help and a wince. "Now, can you both help me stand up so we can get out of here before the rest of my building collapses?" The two women helped the still unsteady Lena to her feet and each ducked under one arm to give further support as they walked out and towards the way Kara had flown in.

"I really need to have a word with the contractor about building a sturdier tower next time…" Lena commented as she looked around the wreckage that used to be her place of work.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: So I thought it had been far too long since I posted some Sanvers smut... Enjoy :D_

* * *

It was the day after the attack by the ice alien that had left L. Corp tower and a number of surrounding restaurants (many beloved by a red caped superhero) in ruins, as well as leaving a certain NCPD detective on her arse with a badly sprained ankle.

That detective in question was currently lounging in Alex's apartment on the sofa, her bound foot raised on a pillow propped on the coffee table, and a bowl of vegan ice cream in her hands. She looked up with a mouthful of ice cream to watch Alex as she pottered about in the kitchen in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Alex caught her looking and smiled "what?" She asked

"Can't a woman look at her gorgeous girlfriend?" Maggie teased, her tongue poking out.

"Well of course she can! How's your ankle? Can I get you anything?" Alex asked. She had been waiting on Maggie hand and foot, all too aware of how close they had come to losing one another.

"Nah, I'm good with this" the detective indicated her now half empty bowl, "but..." she continued with a grin "you could come and join me..?" She patted the seat next to her and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Alex smiled and walked over to sit next to Maggie, she paused for a beat before leaning back into the cushions. "I don't have to eat that do I?" She asked, looking pointedly at the ice cream.

"Nope!" Maggie replied, devouring the last spoonful and placing the bowl out of the way.

"Good..." Alex whispered before she leaned in to capture the Detective's lips with her own, smiling into the kiss as she felt Maggie swing her arms around her neck.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Alex asked as she felt Maggie pulling her closer "You got hurt only yester..." She gasped as Maggie slipped a hand up and underneath her tank top and brushed her thumb over one of Alex's already straining nipples.

"What was that?" Maggie asked as she kissed her way down from Alex's earlobe to her clavicle. She dipped her tongue into the valley between the agent's breasts, grinning when she felt Alex lean into her touch.

"But…" Alex tried to protest, but losing her train of thought when Maggie dragged her nails across her well defined abs.

"But what..?"

Alex took a deep breath and shifted back slightly to look Maggie in the eye.

"Seriously… Maggie… Are you sure you're up to this?"

"It's just my ankle babe and it's not even broken!"

"You can't walk..." Alex replied, concern lacing her voice.

"Well that just means you'll have to do the heavy lifting Danvers..." Maggie raised an eyebrow and beckoned Alex forwards again.

"… I'm OK with that..." Alex bit her bottom lip and trailed her fingers up Maggie's outer thigh; she toyed with the waistband of the loose tracksuit pants that Maggie had pulled on that morning as they were easy to get over her damaged ankle. She dipped her fingers beneath the waistband to toy with the material of Maggie's boy shorts while at the same time pushing the detective to lean back on the sofa. She leaned in and kissed Maggie's soft lips, she kissed her neck, her forehead, her nose… before moving back to those luscious lips. She started whispering between kisses.

"Did I... Thank you… For… Yesterday..?"

"Y…yes..." Maggie moaned as Alex's tongue moved down her neck.

"But did I... properly… Thank you..?" Alex grinned into Maggie's neck as she continued kissing the detective's smooth flesh.

Maggie gasped as Alex pushed up the detective's t-shirt and captured a nipple in her mouth, she started flicking it with her tongue as her hand drifted lower. Maggie arched forwards, her nipple pushing further into Alex's warm mouth.

"Fuck..." she gasped out as Alex's fingers dipped into her hot wet folds. She tried to reach up to touch Alex but her hand was firmly pushed to the side.

"Let me take care of you?" Alex asked her softly. Maggie had never been with someone who looked after her the way Alex did. She was used to being the one to initiate everything in the relationship, the one who gave everything but got little in return… She was still getting used to her and Alex as a couple, and still couldn't quite believe that someone like Alex would want her… _could_ want to be with someone as emotionally damaged as the detective.

She took a deep breath and relinquished control to the woman she knew she was coming to love. "OK" she whispered, partly for Alex, but also partly for herself; accepting that Alex wanted to care for her.

Alex smiled in response before going back to kissing Maggie's torso. "Just relax babe..."

Using the hand buried deep inside the detective's pants, she rubbed small circles over and around her girlfriend's clit, relishing the feeling of Maggie thrusting her hips up towards her, desperate for more friction.

"Wha..." Maggie whined and looked up as Alex suddenly removed her hand. Alex just grinned and placed both hands on Maggie's waistband, she slowly eased the jogging pants and boy shorts down Maggie's legs and gently over her feet, taking great care with the bandaged ankle. She tossed them both to one side before she dropped to her knees on the floor between Maggie's legs, spreading them wide before her.

She licked her lips and glanced up at Maggie with a questioning look. Maggie just nodded and bit her own lip, incredibly turned on by the sight of Agent 'badass' Danvers on her knees in front of her. She stroked a finger down the side of Alex's face and just watched as Alex slowly leaned forwards to wrap her lips around Maggie's clit, her eyes on Maggie's the entire time.

"Oh… God..." Maggie gasped, her head thudding back to hit the back of the sofa as she felt Alex's tongue slowly circle and flick the sensitive nub. She reached down and caressed Alex's hair, gently pushing the other woman to where she needed her most.

"Fuck… oh yea… Alex just there..." She started thrusting her hips forwards as Alex slowly fucked her with her tongue.

Alex rested her hands on Maggie's quivering thighs, her face still buried at the apex, her tongue alternating between caressing the brunette's clit and pushing lower… deeper… until Maggie's hips began thrusting erratically.

"Fuck… Oh… Al...ex..!" she cried out.

She sped up her tongue, thrusting as deep as possible, faster and faster… until she felt Maggie's walls start to clench. She kept moving, slowing down a little as she felt Maggie start to shudder and twitch beneath her. She slowly and gently withdrew her tongue, drawing it ever so softly over Maggie's clit, smiling as she sent the other woman into a further series of twitches.

Alex rose smoothly to her feet, retrieved the jogging pants from earlier and drew them gently up Maggie's shaking legs. She rearranged the table pillow slightly, making sure that Maggie's foot was still comfortable before planting a kiss on the woman's forehead and another, lingering one, on her lips. She then walked the short distance to the kitchen.

"Aleeeex..." Maggie whined. It had been a complete surprise to the detective to discover that apparently with Alex (unlike in her previous relationships) she was an absolute snuggler.

"I'll be there in a sec..." Alex reassured her, a few things clattering in the kitchen as she spoke. She swiftly came back to the sofa brandishing a plate with a large steaming deep crust pizza and two bottles of water.

"It's your favourite, veggie with extra cheese!" Alex grinned widely, popping the water on the table and offering the plate to her girlfriend to take a slice.

"Oh my god! You, Alex Danvers, are the most amazing woman I have ever met!" Maggie exclaimed, grabbing a slice and taking bite. She stretched an arm out across the back of the sofa and curled it around Alex's shoulders when the agent snuggled in with her own slice.

"And don't think I didn't notice you didn't bring my underwear back..." Maggie looked down at Alex who smiled back innocently, her mouth full of pizza.

"I on't kno wha you're awking bout..."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, so it took me a little while to decide on where to go with this chapter but I finally decided on this to further the plot a little, and I have a vague idea of where I want it to go next so stay tuned! :D

As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! xxx

* * *

"Any luck tracking the alien?" Supergirl hovered over Winn's shoulder at the DEO, peering at his screen and trying to make sense of the fast moving squiggles and complex outputs that the agency's main computer genius was furiously tapping out on his keyboard.

"Not yet. I'm working on it" Winn replied, still typing "we know it doesn't emit the radiation constantly… So either it's linked to its built in weapon, it has a way to shield itself (but if it does then why does it only do so sporadically…) or what I think is most likely, is wherever it retreats to after attacking is masking the radiation. But we don't have any way to generate this form of radioactivity so we can't test it to see how it reacts with common barriers such as lead. If we could find out what materials can act as a shield to the radiation then we could cross reference that with structures in and around the city..." Winn finally halted his keyboard hammering and lifted his fingers to his head, trying to massage the oncoming headache away.

"You think its hiding somewhere in National city?"

Winn spun around in his chair, his arms now stretching out behind his head "Well… we know it has speed, but there's no evidence that it can fly… yet, so yea, in order for it to only be showing up in the city at the locations we know about, then my bet is that it's hiding out here somewhere…"

"Could someone be helping it? Controlling it?"

"What? As in could someone be sending it towards the target and then collecting it afterwards in something that masks the signal..?"

"Yea?"

"Well there were no aircraft (that we could detect) at any of the sites… And no subway stations close enough… So if that's the case, it has to be a vehicle… And it's not like the guy is small… so it would need to be at least a small van..." Winn's voice trailed off as he focussed on the task at hand, his fingers already back to speeding over the keyboard to set up a CCTV search for suitable vans and lorries at all of the known locations the alien had been seen.

"Let me know if you find something?"

"Sure..." Winn replied over his shoulder, already deep into his search.

"Hey guys! Any news?" Alex called out as she entered the brain centre of the DEO. Maggie hopping along beside her on crutches (she had lovingly refused Alex's help, intent on moving under her own, if slightly slower and wobbly, power).

"Not yet." J'onn replied without looking up. He was standing at the central table, sifting through a pile of paperwork as agents moved around the space, intent on their own tasks.

"Maggie!" Vasquez jumped up from her post at a nearby desk and dashed over to the Detective after hearing Alex's voice. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks, my girl's been taking good care of me" Everyone in the vicinity pretended not to notice the way Agent Danvers' face flushed furiously at those words.

"Good, you deserve it." Vasquez winked at Alex "Thanks again for what you did; I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't distracted that ice cube."

"Don't mention it, you would've done the same for one of us" Maggie smiled, before hopping along to a nearby chair to sit (she may be determined to hobble along by herself but that didn't mean she couldn't sit down occasionally). Alex followed behind, holding the chair as the detective sat.

"Thanks babe."

"She's right you know, you saved us all… It should have been me… I should have been the one to dive in; she's my responsibility… not yours…" Alex said sadly "I just… froze…"

"I know you Danvers, you froze for barely a second before you decided you were gonna run headlong into danger… I couldn't let you do that… Not when you're still recovering from the last time you faced him down." Maggie shifted in her seat and rested her crutches on the floor. "You are the bravest person I know Ally… I was terrified that day…. Terrified I was going to lose you when we've only just started… We're going to have so many firsts Danvers. And I refuse to let that homicidal creature stop us!" Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and tugged her closer; she reached up to caress her cheek and pulled her down for a soft kiss.

Maggie rested her head against Alex's forehead "Ride or die Danvers."

"Ahem…" J'onn coughed from his central location "Agent Danvers? I need you to look at something over here."

"Of course Director" Alex smiled at Maggie, kissed her once more and turned back to focus on her space dad and the DEO's current search.

"What do you need?" Alex asked the Director, moving in to get a closer look at what he was focussed on.

"I've been reading through some of our older archived records to see if anyone has come across this type of radiation in the past, since Winn hasn't found anything on any current existing database, and he's looked through them all…"

"Any luck?"

"No, there doesn't seem to be anything here either" J'onn sighed and set the papers down "I think we might need to bring in someone else on this"

"Who were you thinking of?" Alex asked

"Well I thought we could start with Lena Luthor, she has so far proven to be an ally against her Mother and I believe would be willing to help with this as well. I need you to take information on the radiation to her and see what she makes of it."

"Did you mention Lena?" a whoosh announced Supergirl who had rushed over as soon as her super hearing had picked up the mention of the CEO's name "I can go talk to her!" She said excitedly, turning swiftly to launch into flight.

"Supergirl wait!" J'onn managed to call out just before she left the building. "You can't go to Ms. Luthor"

"Why not?"

"I need you elsewhere. Agent Danvers?" J'onn turned to Alex "I need you to head over to the new L. Corp headquarters with this" he handed her a flash drive.

"Of course sir", she turned to Maggie "will you be OK here babe?"

"Sure, wheel me over to Winn and I'll see if I can make myself useful"

Alex pushed Maggie's chair closer to Winn and kissed her softly on the lips "I'll be back soon." She headed out of the DEO, making her way to the spare bike she kept in the underground DEO garage.

After Alex was out of the building, Supergirl turned to J'onn and said angrily "Why did you stop me?"

"Because I need you to go and see Maxwell Lord."

"But…"

"We need as much help as well can get with this Supergirl, and if I send you to Lord Tech there's more chance of getting information out of him than just giving him a black eye…"

Supergirl grinned; she knew how her sister and the obnoxious genius often butted heads, usually with Maxwell coming off worse. "OK, I'll go and see him".


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: I know it's been a little while since I last updated this story, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned it! I have an idea more or less of how I want things to end, just need to figure out how I'm gonna get there ;) I hope you all keep enjoying it, and some of you may notice a few more guest stars in this chaper..._

* * *

Alex pulled up outside an uptown apartment block in National City. She checked the address on her phone to be sure that this _was_ the temporary work address for L. Corp's head office, before heading to the building entrance.

She flashed her FBI badge at the doorman who let her through and spoke to the building receptionist who rang ahead to let Lena know she had a government guest incoming.

The receptionist gave Alex a temporary key card for the elevator and the DEO agent headed up to the top floor. She exited the elevator and headed to the front door of the L. Corp leader's temporary headquarters (otherwise known as her apartment).

Lena's apartment was the penthouse suite and therefore the only residence on the top floor, Alex knocked and waited for a response. She heard the sound of heels clacking on a hardwood floor beyond before the door was opened and a pale faced brunette greeted her with a smile.

"Hi there, you must be agent Danvers? Ms Luthor is expecting you, please come in. My name is Paige, can I get you anything? A coffee? Glass of water?"

"No thanks, I won't be long" Alex smiled at the cute woman and walked into one of apparently multiple reception rooms in Lena's apartment. She could hear very faint voices coming from another room but couldn't make out specific words. She was impressed by the sound proofing, and the way Lena had very quickly set up a new base of operations for L. Corp. She wandered over to the window and gazed outside at a National City still recovering from the last alien attack. Already the signs of repair were underway, with scaffolding ringing the buildings that could be repaired and she could make out builders moving efficiently around them.

Paige tapped away efficiently at a laptop on the desk in the corner, keeping a surreptitious eye on L. Corp's guest as she worked. A small light flashed at her station and she suddenly interrupted Alex's daydream to announce that "Ms. Luthor will see you now Agent Danvers."

"Thank you." Alex replied, smiling at Paige as she was shown into the next room; what used to be a lounge repurposed into Lena's temporary head office, a dark oak desk had been placed near the window, and the head of the corporation sat behind it.

"Thank you Paige" Lena spoke as she rose to greet Alex "What can I do for you Agent Danvers?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an overly happy jingling ringtone from behind. She turned to find a sheepish Paige pointing at her phone.

"Sorry Ms. Luthor, it's my sister."

"By all means Ms Mathews, take the call. We'll be fine for the time being." Lena smiled in understanding; Paige nodded her head in thanks and ducked out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, no one noticed the flash of white light that briefly shone under the doorway.

Lena gestured for Alex to take a seat, sitting herself she explained: "From what I can tell, she's very close to her sisters, and after all this city's been through I don't begrudge anyone wanting to be there for their family, those that have one…" She whispered the last part. "So anyway, what can I do for you Agent?"

"Please, call me Alex. We've been investigating the recent alien incidents…"

"The alien who attacked L. Corp?" Lena interrupted, leaning forwards from her desk as her interest piqued, seemingly unaware of her low cut dress providing a distracting view to the woman in front of her.

Alex, experienced agent as she was, just about managed to keep her gaze firmly focussed on Lena's green eyes "Yes. And we have some readings obtained from the locations where it has been seen…"

"Readings?"

"Specifically a type of radiation that our specialists have never seen before" Alex fished the flash drive from her pocket. "We were hoping that you could take a look and let us know what you think?"

"Of course, anything I can do to help" Lena replied, taking the proffered drive. "That thing destroyed my building, and seriously injured a number of my employees, it's a miracle no one was killed! If I can do anything at all to track it down and prevent it doing any more harm then I will."

"I heard you almost came close to dying yourself…"

"Thankfully my new assistant managed to keep me alive until Supergirl arrived and got us both out, but I wasn't as badly injured as some." Lena tried to play down her injury, but Alex, who had had a description of what had happened from Kara, just smiled and nodded, knowing exactly how close the youngest Luthor had been to death.

"L. Corp seems to have recovered quickly though?"

"Well the building still needs to be completely demolished and rebuilt, but our work goes on. I've hired temporary lab and office space for those that need it and the rest of us are working from home for now." She gestured at her own home office as she spoke.

Alex stood up "Well thank you for seeing me at such short notice, let me know if you find anything we can use? Obviously all of this data is confidential, I'm sure I don't need to remind you of how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands…" Alex warned.

"Of course and thank you for bringing this to me… Alex" Lena stood up as well, smiling as she got used to using the more informal name.

Alex nodded and smiled back at the CEO before being guided to the door by Lena. She made her way through the apartment and out of the building, waving goodbye to a strangely flushed Paige who was quickly adjusting her hair as she went past.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara was approaching the Lord Technologies tower. She lapped it twice before landing on the roof and speeding down to Maxwell Lord's office. Security must have noticed her approach as no one attempted to stop her movement through the building, that or J'onn had called ahead… She didn't dwell too long on why, just glad this visit would be quicker because of it. She skidded to a halt outside a door with Maxwell's name emblazoned on the dark wood.

"Ahem…?" A cough from behind her caused Supergirl to turn, she saw an impeccably dressed receptionist seated at a metal and glass desk opposite the door, a shiny name plate read 'M. Gerard'. He raised one eyebrow and pointedly pressed a button beside his monitor.

"Sir? Supergirl is here to see you" He spoke with a slight French accent and his eyes remained locked on Kara as if the power of his gaze could prevent her unauthorized access to the office. A short static buzz sounded as he lifted his finger off the intercom, and almost instantly the billionaire's voice sounded from the small speaker.

"Thank you Michel, show her in"

Michel stood up and although it wasn't noticeable, Kara's superhearing picked up the small sigh that escaped his lips. He approached and attempted a smile that was more of a grimace.

"If you would follow me?" He phrased it as more of an order, not waiting for a response as he strode past Kara and opened the office door. He held it open and gestured her through.

"You may enter" He sighed out, having already given up on his attempt at a smile

Kara stepped through and Michel closed the door behind her, she heard another sigh and a grumpy mutter of '…Superheroes…' as he made his way back to his desk.

"Supergirl…" Maxwell Lord sat behind his desk with his feet propped up on some papers strewn over the surface. He smiled as he asked "What can I do for you today?"

Kara swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of having to deal with the genius arsehole "I… need your help…"

Less than 5 minutes later, Supergirl was speeding back up to the roof to fly back to the DEO, having left another copy of the DEO flash drive with Maxwell, along with a threat of extreme violence to his person when he attempted to trade his help for another sample of Kara's DNA (having lost his original sample and all data pertaining to it to the DEO after his fateful creation of Bizarro).

She shot off into the distance and when security could no longer see her on the surprisingly long range enhanced CCTV cameras, they called Lord's office. Maxwell picked up the phone "Yes?"

"Sir, she is out of range"

"Thank you." Maxwell's response was curt and to the point, he hung up the phone and pressed a button under his desk. A false soundproof wall dropped from behind his desk and a gorgeous woman stepped through, her heels clacked on the wooden floors as she reached up to tuck a strand of dark hair that had drifted down from her pixie cut, behind one ear. She came to a halt beside the desk.

"Well?" Maxwell demanded "Did you sense anything from her?"

"Frustration, anger and a little confusion." The woman replied.

"Hmm… So she genuinely came to ask for help… and doesn't know much more about the alien than anyone else in this damn city" He opened his laptop and started typing. "That will be all, thank you Ms. Halliwell."

The woman nodded and walked back the way she had come, knowing a dismissal when she heard one. She heard the fake wall rising back up (a handy feature when you occasionally entertained individuals with super hearing) and exited through another door beyond that. She continued down a short corridor and entered an empty side room at random; she pulled out her phone, opened a secure message thread entitled ' _PO3'_ and started typing.

 ** _Phoebe:_** _I've found something, we need to meet._


End file.
